Smash Brothers: Villains
by TJtrack99
Summary: Volume 3 of the Super Smash Brothers x Heroes crossover. Takes place after "Save The Princess, Save The World" and "Smash Brothers: Generations." Chapter 5 - Angels and Monsters - is now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Second Coming

**A/N**: We're back again! I hope you're ready – this Volume takes off pretty fast. And I'm including one deleted scene that I heard about, because it's just too awesome to leave out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on a row of warehouses at night. We see Mario, dressed in dark clothing, running quickly past them. He runs into one and shuts the door.

Cut to inside the warehouse. We see Mario lock the door from the inside. We also see a scar across Mario's face diagonally. There's a subtitle: "Four Years In The Future."

Behind Mario, there's a click as a gun is loaded. He closes his eyes in frustration.)

Mario: Come on, Peach. It's me.

(He turns around to see Peach, now with dark brown hair and wearing a leather catsuit, pointing a gun at him.)

Mario: Put the gun down. I'm gonna go back. To the day they all found out.

Peach: It's too late for that.

Mario: Think about it. No camps. No experiments. These powers, they're gonna destroy everything.

Peach: (while moving forward slowly) I made peace with that a long time ago. You never did.

Mario: (sadly) How did you get here? To be like this?

Peach: (angry) I'm different, remember? Special.

Mario: Don't do this.

(Peach seems to reconsider for a second. But then she steels herself.)

Peach: I'm sorry, Mario. I always loved you.

(She pulls the trigger. There's a bang as Mario closes his eyes. With a whoosh, the bullet stops and hangs in the air. Time is stopped.

Mario opens his eyes. He moves forward and takes the gun from Peach's hand. He then closes his eyes and disappears. Time resumes and the bullet bounces off the door as Peach looks around.

Cut to a closet somewhere. We see a subtitle: "Present Day." Future Mario appears. He grabs a hat and jacket off of a coat rack and walks out of the closet.

We follow him down a hallway as he walks over the title card: "Chapter 1: The Second Coming." He keeps going down the hallway and stops outside a conference room. We see Luigi, (Present) Mario, and D.K. up on stage. This is Luigi's press conference.)

Luigi: At first, I was afraid. But I, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth.

(He glances at (Present) Mario as Future Mario raises the gun.)

Luigi: I have the ability –

(Future Mario fires twice. On stage, Luigi falls as Mario and D.K. try to help him. Satisfied, he turns and walks quickly back to where he came from. Future Mario stashes the gun on a shelf and leaves the closet.

Cut back to the conference room. EMTs start to work on Luigi. Mario jumps off the stage and runs after the attacker. D.K. gathers some police forces and follows after him.

Cut back to Future Mario. He runs down the hall and into a men's room. A few seconds later, Mario runs in after him.

After a few more seconds, D.K. and the cops arrive. They run in, guns drawn. All they see is Mario holding the hat and jacket.)

Mario: I lost him. Damnit!

D.K.: Did you get a good look at him?

(Mario shakes his head. D.K. sighs, frustrated.

Cut to a TV broadcast of the shooting. We pull back to see Peach nervously watching in her bedroom. She goes to her phone and dials.

Cut to an ambulance. Luigi is laid out, the EMTs working on him, as Mario answers his phone.)

Mario: Hello?

Peach: (through phone) Is he OK?

Mario: He's alive, but in bad shape.

Peach: I should be there. I can help. My blood –

Mario: No, Peach. He needs surgery. Just stay where you are.

(He hangs up. Peach looks at her phone, confused and worried.

Cut to inside an ER. Everybody from the ambulance rushes in.)

EMT: He was down for four minutes.

(They wheel him into an OR. Mario tries to follow, but a doctor stops him.)

Doctor: I'm sorry, you can't be in here.

(Mario watches as doctors bring a defibrillator over and start using it on Luigi. He goes to the far wall and leans against it, slumping down to the floor.

Some time later. The doctor yanks off his surgical gloves and throws them against the wall angrily. Mario gets to his feet as the doctor comes out to see him.)

Doctor: I'm sorry.

(He walks off. Mario looks in at Luigi's body and opens the door. He walks over to the body. He leans down and kisses Luigi's forehead.)

Mario: It should never have happened this way.

(He stands up and sighs. He looks down at Luigi again sadly.

Suddenly, with a loud gasp, Luigi sits up. He looks around wildly, disoriented.

Cut to a shot of Marth's face. He looks blank, but then appears to get an idea. He squints his eyes and concentrates.

We pull back to see he's sitting at a desk. Marth, wearing a business suit, is sitting at his father's desk in Yamauchi Industries in Tokyo. He's watching the clock on the desk zoom forward in time. Then backwards. Then forwards again.

There's a knock and Roy, also suited, comes into the room.)

Roy (translated): Just wondering if you were busy, sir.

Marth (translated): (standing) Cut it out! You don't have to call me that.

Roy (translated): Well, you are in your father's position now.

Marth (translated): I'm not turning into my father!

Roy (translated): Even so. All the power you have now is pretty intimidating. (He grins) Especially the two hundred and fifty million dollars you got from him.

Marth (translated): I have no interest in money.

Roy (translated): Well you're more than welcome to give some to me. I like money.

Marth (translated): I need something bigger, Roy! What is my destiny? I've already saved the world twice. I can't just go back to office work.

Roy (translated): I'm sure you'll figure out your destiny when you need to.

Marth (translated): (rolling his eyes) It's not like destiny is going to come knocking.

(Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Marth and Roy look at each other, confused.)

Marth (translated): Come in.

(An older Japanese man comes in the room. Marth recognizes him and walks over. They chat quietly for a few seconds. The man hands a small disc to Marth and leaves.)

Roy (translated): Who was that?

Marth (translated): My family's lawyer. Apparently my father recorded a DVD message to me before he died. (with wide eyes) He said it was about my destiny.

(Cut to Peach's room. She continues to watch coverage of Luigi's shooting on TV. Then she makes a decision. She runs over and starts packing clothing into a gym bag. She zips it up and goes to walk out of her room. She opens her door…

…to reveal Mewtwo. He's standing on the other side, leaning on the doorframe. He smirks at her.)

Mewtwo: Hello Peach.

(Peach backs up, terrified.)

Peach: But…you…

Mewtwo: (conversationally) I've been away for a while, I know. I took a little detour from my career path down in Game Cubeland. But that's all behind me now, like a long night after a bad taco.

Peach: But I saw Marth Nakamura kill you!

Mewtwo: I've recovered. But not fully. (menacing) Which is why I'm here.

(The sound of ticking clocks is heard as Mewtwo keeps slowly stepping toward Peach, and she keeps backing away.)

Mewtwo: I want your power.

(Peach has backed up to a dresser which holds several cheerleading trophies. Behind her back, she wraps her hand around one.

Then, quickly, she lunges and smacks Mewtwo across the temple. He falls to the ground. Peach leaps over him and runs down the stairs. She gets to the front door and wrenches it open, but suddenly it swings shut. She pulls on it again, but it won't move.

Peach tries to run to the back door, but it swings shut too. She looks around for a way out. All of the windows slam shut and the lights short out. Peach runs to the kitchen phone, but when she picks it up, she hears nothing. So she pulls a large knife out of the knife block and stops, listening.

She walks over and opens to the doors to her father's office. She walks in as, behind her, Mewtwo walks past. He looks in and sees her, but he keeps going. Peach backs toward the door, then walks back into the kitchen. She heads back towards the stairs as, reflected in the glass door of the cabinet, we see Mewtwo come up behind her.

Suddenly, she spins and swings the knife at Mewtwo's face. He ducks to the floor as Peach runs past him again. She runs into the pantry and shuts the doors. Mewtwo stalks toward them, but Peach grabs a chain from Yoshi's leash and wraps it around the handles. Mewtwo tries to get the door open, but can't. He rattles the handle, frustrated.

Cut to another doorknob turning. We pan left to see Amy standing there with a baseball bat. We pull back to see we're in Diddy's apartment.

The door opens and Amy swings the bat. Diddy manages to duck out of the way and avoid most of the blow.)

Diddy: Amy!? What are you doing!?

Amy: I'm sorry! I thought you were Mewtwo! Why were you rattling the door like that?

Diddy: The key got stuck in the lock.

Amy: I'm sorry. How did it go?

Diddy: Fine. Mew got on the plane and the flight attendant said she'd be taken care of. I just wish I knew if I did the right thing.

Amy: No one will be able to find her there. (She smiles) Now didn't you say it was time for my examination?

Diddy: (shaking his head) I'm sorry, I can't help you, Amy.

Amy: What are you talking about?

Diddy: Mewtwo took everything. I'm at a dead end in my research. There's nothing left for me to do here.

Amy: So what are you going to do?

Diddy: Go home. Back to Kong Isle.

Amy: But… (getting angry) I came all the way from Segaland to find you. You need to help me find a cure. Help me with my sickness. Or I might kill again…

(She gasps as her eyes start to go black. Diddy's eyes also fill and he gasps for breath. After a few seconds, Amy composes herself. Her eyes return to normal, as do Diddy's.)

Amy: (sadly) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

(She turns to go.)

Diddy: Wait. Your ability…does it always manifest when you get upset?

Amy: Yes. It stops when I calm back down.

Diddy: That's it! The abilities must be tied into adrenaline somehow. My father was trying to isolate the gene that caused these powers, but he was looking in the wrong place! I can keep looking now!

Amy: So what do we do?

(Diddy goes to his desk and picks up a needle.)

Diddy: All I have to do is make you mad again.

(Cut to Marth's office. He puts the DVD into a player and turns on the TV. Ike appears on screen, seated behind the desk.)

Ike (translated): Marth. If you are watching this, that means I am dead. I have left you not only my fortune, but a sacred duty. You are now to be the sentinel of a dangerous secret. It was guarded by me, and my father before me. It is in my personal safe. In the wrong hands, it could destroy the world. It is your task, your sacred duty…to never open the safe. (He nods and the screen goes black.

Marth looks like he disagrees. He jumps up and starts rushing around the office.)

Roy (translated): What are you doing??

Marth (translated): Finding the control to open the safe!

Roy (translated): Open it? But your father said not to!

Marth (translated): I have to at least know what I'm guarding!

(He finally finds a control panel in the desk. He pushes a button and a cabinet slides open to reveal the safe. It has a thumb scanner on the outside as well. Marth goes to it.)

Roy (translated): Why would your fingerprint work? Your father doesn't want you to open it!

(Marth puts his thumb to the scanner. It beeps and a green light comes on.)

Marth (translated): Or maybe he does.

(The safe door swings open. They see some papers and another DVD with a note attached, reading "Press play." Marth quickly runs over and puts it in the DVD player. Once again, Ike sits at his desk.)

Ike (translated): (stern) I asked you not to open the safe!

(Marth gets an "Oops!" look on his face.)

Ike (translating): (lightening) But no matter. There are people who will stop at nothing to get this half of the formula. Should that happen, there is only one hope. A chosen one among you who carries the purity of blood, the "light" to safeguard against the darkness. Do you understand?

(Marth just looks confused.)

Ike (translated): Guard this half of the formula with your life. The fate of the world depends on it.

(The screen goes black. Marth stands up and opens an envelope. Inside is a scrap of paper with part of a complex chemical formula on it.)

Marth (translated): (distressed) I knew I should have paid more attention in chemistry.

(Suddenly, there's a fast whoosh. A yellow and blue blur speeds into the office and back out. The paper is gone from Marth's hand. He quickly shuts his eyes and concentrates. There's another whoosh as time is stopped.

Marth opens his eyes. He sees distorted blue and yellow waves in the air. He follows along them, amazed. He keeps following them to the hallway, where they lead to a blue-catsuited woman. She has short blonde hair and is frozen running in place. Marth looks at her, confused, when suddenly she unfreezes and turns on him.)

Woman: How are you doing this? Are you a speedster, too?

Marth: No, I…I stop time.

Woman: Mmm. Obviously you don't do it completely, or we couldn't be chatting like this.

Marth: So, you move fast?

Woman: No, I move _really_ fast. Fast enough to get this!

(She shows him the stolen formula. Marth yells and tries to grab it back, but she pushes him away. She then grabs him by the throat.)

Woman: So how does this time thing work exactly? If you chase me to Zoness, will time stay frozen here in Tokyo?

Marth: (confused) I, I don't know.

Woman: Oh. I guess you can think about it when you get back on your feet.

Marth: (still confused) But I am on my feet.

(The woman rears back and punches him across the face. Marth falls into a desk and time resumes normally. Papers from the desks fly into the air. The woman shrugs.)

Woman: Gotta go.

(She turns and runs out of the office in another yellow and blue blur.

Cut to the closet at the Corneria police station. Mario comes back in and reaches to the shelf for the gun. But he can't find it. He looks confused when D.K. walks in. He's holding the gun on a pencil, looking accusing.)

Mario: (forcing a smile) Did you hear? They're calling Luigi's recovery a miracle. The bullets hardly did any damage. Like his body had already healed from the inside.

D.K.: How'd you know where the gun was, Mario?

Mario: I was…looking around for it.

D.K.: There was no reason for you to think he left it behind.

(He and Mario stare at each other. D.K. narrows his eyes, trying to read Mario's thoughts. But he doesn't hear anything. He tries again and his hand goes to his head as he yells in pain.)

Mario: (sneering) You had to go and be the detective, didn't you, D.K.?

(There's a shimmer and Mario's appearance changes to that of Future Mario. The scar reappears on his face and his clothes change. D.K. looks stunned.)

Future Mario: I had to come back to stop Luigi from telling the world about us. Now that you know, you can't be here.

(He raises a hand, and suddenly D.K. flies toward him. He hits Mario's hand and disappears.

Future Mario reopens his eyes and heads out of the closet. He reverts his appearance back to that of Present Mario and walks out of the building.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. He wakes up with a jerk. Looking around, he sees a suit and dress shirt hanging on the back of the door.

Cut to the entrance to the hospital. Mario walks in. He goes to Luigi's room, but finds it empty. As he turns to go, he shuts the door, and we see the suit is gone as well.

Cut to a courtyard outside the hospital. A reporter does a TV segment on Luigi. Behind him, dressed in the suit, Luigi walks across the courtyard. He enters a chapel there.

Cut to inside the chapel. Luigi walks to the front and kneels at the altar. After a quick prayer, he stands and turns to the people praying there.)

Luigi: I saw God today.

(Cut back to the courtyard. Mario arrives, looking around. He sees the camera crew heading into the chapel and follows them.

Cut back to inside the chapel. Luigi continues to talk to the people.)

Luigi: I was dead, but God gave me another chance. Now I know why I'm here. It's to do God's bidding.

(The reporter and crew come into the chapel. The reporter approaches Luigi.)

Reporter: Mr. Petrelli? You said in your speech earlier that you had a message to deliver. Are you ready to do that now?

(In the back, Mario reaches into his jacket and holds the gun. But Luigi just shakes his head.)

Luigi: God is the only one with the message. It's a message of hope, and urgency, because he's not going to wait much longer. His message is a simple one. We're all connected. Only together can we make our time on this planet mean something. We all have one goal. Save ourselves, save the world.

(Mario lets go of the gun. He walks forward and touches Luigi on the shoulder. Luigi shakes and falls to his knees, Mario supporting him.

Cut to the pantry of the Bennet house. Peach sits in the pantry. The doors shake violently as she closes her eyes in fear. But the doors don't open.

Cut to outside the pantry. Suddenly, Yoshi comes in from the other room. He runs up close to Mewtwo and begins to growl. He barks his name a few times. Mewtwo grins wickedly. He raises a finger, pointing it at Yoshi's head.

But then Mewtwo merely twitches his finger and Yoshi goes shooting backwards. He flies backwards out the small Yoshi door. Mewtwo turns back to the pantry.)

Mewtwo: Peach, I know you're scared. I would be too, all alone in this house with someone like me. A man you barely know.

(Mewtwo notices something on the counter. He turns and walks across the kitchen. He sees a box marked "Dad's Office.")

Mewtwo: I lost nearly everything that made me special.

(He opens the box and pulls out a bunch of files. There's a section marked "Level 5" that he opens.)

Mewtwo: But once was lost…now is found.

(He opens the files. He sees an orange fox, a nasty-looking guy with a large nose and a black mustache, and a blue and black dog-looking creature.)

Mewtwo: A whole shopping list of abilities right here at my fingertips. But I'm going to start with the best.

(He turns around to see Peach right there. She stabs him in the chest with the knife. He drops and she runs.

But Mewtwo recovers quickly. He points at her and she flies into the wall. She tries to move, but she can't. Mewtwo whirls his finger and Peach flips over so her back is pressed against the wall. Mewtwo approaches and raises his finger again and points at her forehead. Peach screams as a line of blood appears and her head starts to rip open.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. He drops some liquid on a slide as Amy watches.)

Diddy: Now we'll see if the proteins will bond to the chromosomes. (He smiles) You were very brave to come to me. I know your power is frightening. But it must be good to be different. Special.

Amy: It would. But I am a murderer.

(There's a beep. Diddy goes over and looks at the microscope.)

Diddy: I don't believe it. It worked! I've done it!

Amy: Done what?

Diddy: I've isolated the genetic building blocks of these abilities. I've found the source! I'm going to go to the loft to verify these results.

Amy: Verify them? How?

(Diddy shows her the syringe full of the stuff he used in the experiment.)

Diddy: What's in this syringe could give powers to anyone. Add adrenaline to it, and the effects could be instantaneous.

(He smiles and runs out the door. Amy looks after him warily.

Cut to the Bennet house. Peach is laid out on the coffee table, the top of her head gone. But she's still alive. Mewtwo examines her brain as he sits on the end of the table.)

Peach: What are you doing?

Mewtwo: (with a little anger) I'm looking for answers before I bleed to death.

Peach: I'm looking for answers too. Why can't I feel anything?

Mewtwo: The brain doesn't have any nerve endings. Such an amazing organ. Imagine how much we'd know if we used all of our brain power. Why is there evil? How many angels can dance on the head of a pin? How do we make love stay?

(He touches part of her brain.)

Mewtwo: All the answers are right here.

Peach: (fearfully) Are you going to eat it?

Mewtwo: Eat your brain? (He leans in and whispers) Peach, that's disgusting.

(He keeps examining her brain.)

Mewtwo: Ah, there it is.

(He touches her brain in one spot. He takes in one breath, then he…stands up.)

Peach: That's it?

(Mewtwo looks down and pulls the knife out of his chest. The wound closes up as Mewtwo smiles. The sound of ticking clocks is heard again.

He goes to leave, but stops. He sees the top of Peach's head and her hair sitting on the floor. He picks it up and puts it back on over her brain. The blood disappears as it reattaches itself to her head. Peach sits up.)

Peach: Aren't you going to kill me?

Mewtwo: (with a look of curiosity) Poor girl. There's so much about yourself you don't understand. Your brain – well, everything about you, isn't like the others. You're different. You're special. And I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to. You can never die…and now, I suppose, neither can I.

(He turns and walks out. Peach watches him go with a look of horror.

Cut to Douglas Mendez's loft. Diddy is working at a lab bench when Amy comes in.)

Diddy: These results are amazing!

Amy: You need to destroy it, Diddy.

Diddy: Why would I do that? This is a huge breakthrough!

Amy: It's a terrible thing. It could go so wrong.

Diddy: My father spent his life trying to figure out the source of these abilities. I can't just let that go. And maybe…maybe if I had had an ability, I could have kept Mewtwo from killing him.

Amy: You're going to inject _yourself_ with it!? This…curse!?

Diddy: I need to test it.

Amy: You said you were trying to help me. Is what's in that syringe going to cure me?

(Diddy doesn't answer, but that's answer enough.)

Amy: Then it's evil. And you should destroy it. For the sake of all of us.

(She turns and walks out.

Cut back to Luigi's hospital room. He wakes up to find Mario sitting next to him. Mario shows him a newspaper with the headline "Miraculous Recovery for Former Senator.")

Luigi: (closing his eyes exhaustedly) I thought I dreamed that. (He pauses) God saved me, you know.

Mario: There are a lot of people out there with extraordinary abilities, Luigi. I came back from the dead before. Remember?

Luigi: And who's to say this isn't the hand of God? Maybe we're angels, here to do God's bidding.

Mario: (with a look) And what about your idea to tell the world about us?

Luigi: Well, we couldn't be angels if everyone knew, now could we?

(He closes his eyes. Mario stands and speaks softly to him.)

Mario: I don't expect you to understand what I did to you. But I hope some day you'll forgive me.

(He gives his brother another kiss on the forehead. Then he turns and walks out.

We pan over past the sleeping Luigi, to the other side of the room, to reveal…Ganondorf standing there. Luigi wakes with a start and sees him.)

Luigi: You. You're the one who healed me.

Ganondorf: (with a smile) There's a divinity that shapes our ends, rough hew them how we will. It seems you and I are meant for great things, Luigi. Great things indeed.

(Cut a hotel room somewhere. An important-looking guy watches a TV bulletin about Luigi's recovery. He has grayish skin and dark hair.)

Zant: (calling out) Hey Tetra! I think we've found our man.

Voice: Isn't that my job, Governor?

(The voice belongs to someone walking in from the other room. It's…Zelda. Or at least a woman who looks just like her. She wraps a robe around herself and comes up, seeing the bulletin.)

Tetra: What's his name?

Zant: Luigi Petrelli.

Tetra: (with a smile) I like him.

(Cut to a desert somewhere. D.K. lies unconscious on the ground as a scorpion crawls across his face. He wakes up and notices the creature. He brushes it off and stands up.)

D.K.: No.

(He looks around, not seeing anybody.)

D.K.: No! (He calls out) Is there anybody here?!

(We pull back to see nothing anywhere near him.

Cut to Tokyo at night. Marth and Roy walk through the street.)

Marth (translated): It was like she was moving at the speed of sound. It was amazing. (He thinks) But how did she know I was going to open the safe?

Roy (translated): I don't know. This whole thing is crazy. You could go back in time, ask your dad about the formula.

Marth (translated): No! I've learned my lesson. I'm never going into the past again. (He gets an idea) But I could go to the future. See how the world might be in trouble, so I can stop it.

Roy (translated): I don't think –

(Marth closes his eyes and the world shifts around him. He looks around as a siren blares. People are running through the streets in a panic.

Marth walks a little farther and sees a walkway going over the street. On it, (Future) Marth faces off against (Future) Roy, clad in a military-looking jumpsuit.)

Future Roy (translated): (with his hand out) Give me the formula, Marth!

Future Marth (translated): No! If you stop me now, the world will be destroyed!

Future Roy (translated): This is your last chance.

(Future Marth says nothing, but reaches back and draws the Anri sword from the sheath on his back. Future Roy pulls his hands back…and suddenly thrusts them forward, shooting red lightning out of them. It zaps Future Marth and he falls to the ground, unconscious or dead. Future Roy takes a slip of paper from Future Marth and walks off.

Marth watches this in astonishment. Then there's a huge boom. Marth looks out over the water to see huge clouds approaching the city. The power goes out everywhere and a shock wave rolls into the city. Buildings collapse and people scream. The shockwave tosses things into the air, including a car right at Marth. It nearly hits him when he closes his eyes…

…and the world shifts back to where and when he was before. Marth looks around wildly as Roy runs up to him.)

Roy (translated): Well? What happened?

Marth (translated): (with fear) We've gotta find that formula!

(Cut to a harbor in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy stands on a pier. He holds a syringe out over the water. But he doesn't drop it. He slowly brings it up and examines it, then…pushes it into his vein.

He gasps and pulls the needle back out. His heartbeat picks up and he collapses onto the ground.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Samus is sitting at his bedside when Mario comes up. She turns and gives him a look. He walks past, but Samus gets up and follows him into the hallway.)

Samus: What have you done with Mario?

(He gives her a look, slightly surprised, as she continues.)

Samus: The first power you exhibited – your dreams – you absorbed from me. I dream the future, and I knew you'd come. What you'd do.

Mario: If you can see the future, then you know that the formula you and the other founders tried to hide gets out. It destroys everything.

(Samus pushes him against the wall.)

Samus: (angrily) The only future I've ever seen is the one caused by you.

Mario: I changed it, though. Luigi doesn't have to die now.

Samus: That's irrelevant. By shooting him, you screwed everything up. Something different happens now. And it's your fault. (She pauses) Now. What did you do with my son?

Mario: I put him somewhere safe.

(Cut to a series of prison cells. On the wall is painted "Level 5." We see a tall orange fox pounding on the glass of one cell, yelling.)

Fox: I'm Mario Petrelli! I'm Mario Petrelli!!! Let me out!!

(We pan left. We see a fat man with a large mustache, clad in a straitjacket, and a tall blue and black dog-looking creature. He shoots blue flames from his paws at the glass of his cell. We start to pan back the other way.)

**Turning and turning in the widening gyre **

**The falcon cannot hear the falconer; **

**Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; **

(We pan past the fox to see him still yelling. The guards are ignoring him.)

**Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, **

**The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere **

**The ceremony of innocence is drowned; **

(In the cell to the right, we see Peppy bouncing his rubber ball against the wall. He hears the fox's cries and looks curious.)

**The best lack all conviction, while the worst **

**Are full of passionate intensity. **

(Cut to the Bennet house. Vivian and Slippy come in the front door. They see Peach sitting on the coffee table, crying her eyes out, devastated.)

**Surely some revelation is at hand; **

**Surely the Second Coming is at hand. **

(Cut to the desert. D.K. wanders up to a rock. On it is an image of the world breaking apart. The rubble from the split appears in a loose version of the circular symbol. D.K. looks at it in wonder.)

**The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out **

**When a vast image out of **_**Spiritus Mundi**_

**Troubles my sight… **

(Cut to a street. Mewtwo strolls down the sidewalk, a folder under his arm.)

…**somewhere in sands of the desert **

**A shape with lion body and the head of a man, **

**A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun, **

**Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it **

**Reel shadows of the indignant desert birds. **

(Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Luigi sleeps as Ganondorf sits next to him.)

**The darkness drops again; but now I know **

**That twenty centuries of stony sleep **

**Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle, **

(Cut to the hotel room. Tetra watches the bit about Luigi on the TV again.)

**And what rough beast, its hour ****come round at last, **

**Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?**

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom harbor. Two thugs come walking up to the passed-out Diddy.)

Thug 1: Let's get his stuff.

(Diddy stirs, coming to.)

Thug 2: Hey! Give us your money!

(Diddy slowly looks up. One of the thugs points a gun in his face and clicks it, loading it.

Quick as a flash, Diddy grabs the gun and twists it sideways. There's a crack and the man yells in pain. He drops the gun, which now has a severely bent barrel. Diddy leaps to his feet and grabs the other thug. He tosses him away and he goes flying through the air.

Diddy looks at his hands in wonder as the men scramble away. Diddy watches them and chases briefly, but stops. He looks back at his hands.

He continues to do so as we pan around. On the building behind Diddy is a painted mural. It's a copy of the painting of the world breaking apart.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Future/Present Peter Petrelli – Future/Present Mario Petrelli (1st Smasher/38)

Future/Present Claire Bennet – Future/Present Peach Bennet (2nd)

Nathan Petrelli – Luigi Petrelli (3rd)

Matt Parkman – D.K. Parkman (4th)

Future/Present Hiro Nakamura – Future/Present Marth Nakamura (5th)

Future/Present Ando Masahashi – Future/Present Roy Masahashi (6th)

Sylar/Gabriel Gray – Mewtwo/Gabriel Giovanni (7th)

Mr. Muggles – Yoshi (8th)

Maya Herrera – Amy Herrera

Mohinder Suresh – Diddy Kong (9th)

Molly Walker – Mew Walker

Kaito Nakamura – Ike Nakamura (10th)

Mr. Linderman – Mr. Ganondorf (11th)

Governor Malden – Governor Zant

Tracy Strauss – Tetra Strauss

Angela Petrelli – Samus Petrelli (12th)

Noah Bennet – Peppy Bennet

Sandra Bennet – Vivian Bennet

Lyle Bennet – Slippy Bennet

**A/N**: For the curious, yes, the poem at the end was indeed "The Second Coming" by Yeats. Sweet stuff, eh? Let's keep it going! R/R and I'll be back soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Butterfly Effect

**A/N**: I wanted to get this one done quickly, since episodes 1 and 2 were shown together at the premiere. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the Bennet house. Across the living room couch is the title card: "Chapter 2: The Butterfly Effect."

Pan over to the kitchen. Vivian is sweeping up glass as Peach sits at the table. Vivian pauses, looking over at Peach.)

Vivian: Whenever you're ready to talk about what happened, I'm here.

(Peach doesn't say anything. She looks lost. She kneels on the floor and helps move the glass into a dustpan.)

Vivian: Maybe we should go to a motel…just in case.

Peach: There's no need. He's not coming back. He got what he came for.

Vivian: (scared) He did? What did he…do to you?

(She looks down at Peach's hands. She sees a piece of jagged glass half-buried in her hand.)

Vivian: Oh my gosh. Let me get you a towel.

(She goes off. Peach absently looks down and pulls the glass out. The cut quickly heals over as Vivian comes back.)

Peach: (with no happiness) I didn't feel anything. That's never happened before. That pain, I've always been so grateful for it. Because it's the only time I know I'm still human.

(Vivian and Peach just regard each other silently.

Cut to a dark hallway in some kind of facility. Samus throws open the doors and walks in. Then she gasps in shock. She sees Marth, slumped dead against a door, the Anri sword stabbed through his chest. In the room she sees D.K., sitting dead in a chair. There's a scream and Samus turns to see the fat man from Level 5 lifting Peach up against a wall. Peppy is lying on the floor, also dead. Mario has a huge gaping wound in his chest as he collapses against a wall and dies too. The fat man drags Peach's body away from her decapitated head lying on the floor.

Samus gasps and turns to the side. She sees a group of people standing there: David Monroe, someone who appears to be Zelda or Tetra, Wolf Parkman, and the fat man. Then, suddenly, from behind her, Mewtwo appears, grabbing her shoulders. He grins evilly.

We quick zoom out to see this all took place in Samus's eye. She awakes with a start in the back seat of her limo. She tries to catch her breath.

Cut to Mario's apartment. In the living room, Future Mario is attaching pictures to strings and stringing them in a web across the room. Samus enters the room.)

Samus: I had another dream. It's all going wrong because you're not where you're supposed to be. You need to go back where you came from.

Future Mario: I can't. I'm saving the world.

Samus: (with a look) You never were as smart as you thought you were. I see a few more years on this planet haven't changed that.

Future Mario: (going to her) There are things even you can't see, _Mother_. I know what you become.

Samus: Screwing with time always results in the butterfly effect. You step on one butterfly and several years down the line, millions of people are dead.

Future Mario: As long as they're the right people.

Samus: Well, what about Peach? Because you told her not to go to Corneria, she ended up being where she wasn't supposed to be, and had a pretty bad day because of it.

(Future Mario just clenches his jaw.)

Samus: Don't believe me? Why don't you go see for yourself?

(She smirks and turns, leaving.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Amy walks in, looking around.)

Amy: Diddy?

Diddy: Up here!

(Amy looks up. She sees Diddy, hanging by his legs from a rafter going across the ceiling. He does a flip and lands on the ground.)

Amy: I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said those things.

Diddy: It's all right. (He goes to his fridge) I injected myself with the serum. My strength, agility, it's all increased. I have boundless energy. (He drinks some milk from the fridge)

Amy: (in disbelief) You injected yourself?

Diddy: Watch this.

(He turns to the wall. He puts his hands to it, and then makes a small leap. He effortlessly climbs up the wall. He stops at the top and turns back, facing down at her.)

Diddy: I'm been monitoring my vitals. They're all normal!

(He jumps back down to the floor. He walks forward and puts his hands on her shoulders.)

Diddy: If I can give powers to anyone, it's only a matter of time before I figure out how to take them away. How to take out the darkness from your body. From that… (He looks her over) _amazing_ body of yours.

Amy: (leaning in) You _are_ different.

(They move in and kiss each other. Diddy suddenly sweeps her off her feet and heads toward the bedroom.

Cut to D.K. in the desert. He's wandering aimlessly. He spots a vulture on a tree and moves in the other direction. Then he gets dizzy and passes out on the ground.

Cut to Mewtwo. He's walking down the street in Pallet Town. He smirks as he looks at the folder in his hands.

We view the same scene from camera footage. The camera is mounted on the dashboard of a car that pulls up in front of Mewtwo. Two people jump out of the car and point guns at Mewtwo, yelling at him to get on the ground. He doesn't, so one of the agents shoots him. Mewtwo staggers backwards, and then recovers. He flings his hands out and the two people go flying. One flies right into the camera –

– and we cut to the static playing on a screen in Ash's office. He's watching the tape with Pichu behind him.)

Ash: They were two of our best agents. I can't believe this.

Pichu: Look, I'm sorry for letting Mewtwo get away. I can still stop him.

Ash: (turning to look at some files) Why should I keep putting you in a position where you're just going to us both down? That's not fair to either of us, is it?

Pichu: (disbelieving) Are you kidding me?

Ash: I'm afraid not. Get out.

(Pichu wants to protest, but sadly turns to go.

Cut a computer screen in Marth's office. He's watching as fingerprints are being analyzed on it.)

Roy (translated): Marth!

(Marth spins around to see Roy right behind him.)

Marth (translated): (fearfully) Roy! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Roy (translated): Who are all these people?

(He gestures around the office. We see many suited men moving around.)

Marth (translated): Private detectives. Expensive and discreet. They're trying to get an ID on the girl.

Detective (translated): Sir! (He comes up to Marth) We have a match. Her name is Sheik Millbrook. Has an address listed in MacBeth.

Marth (translated): Thank you!

(The man turns and leaves. Marth squints his eyes.)

Roy (translated): Wait! (Marth opens his eyes, curious) Aren't you going to take me?

Marth (translated): (trying to cover) Oh. Of course!

(He forces a smile, and then takes Roy's shoulder. He closes his eyes and they disappear.

Cut to an office building. The governor and Tetra walk down the hallway.)

Zant: I don't know. I'm having second thoughts. Is he really the right guy for the job?

Tetra: The Junior Senator seat of the Mushroom Kingdom has been vacant for a month. It's your job to fill it. Luigi is both a dynamic and strategic choice.

Zant: I don't know about that.

Tetra: I mean, now the far right is loving him, which fits in nicely with your priorities. I don't know what else you want.

Zant: I'm still not sure…

Tetra: Look, governor. (They stop outside a room) You don't pay me for the sex. I give that for free. You pay me for my counsel. And I'm advising you to appoint Mr. Petrelli.

(The door opens and another suited man comes out.)

Man: They're ready for you, governor.

Zant: All right. Reach out to him. Nothing too big yet.

Tetra: (with a smile) My flight leaves in an hour.

(Cut to a parking garage. Tetra walks through when a reporter runs up to her.)

Reporter: Miss Strauss, I've got a couple of questions for you.

Tetra: (walking by him) The governor hasn't made his choice yet. I'll let you know when he does.

Reporter: That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I found a picture on the Internet which you might find interesting.

(Tetra walks back to him. He shows her a printed out image of Zelda stripping from her website "Hyrule Zelda.")

Reporter: I was thinking something with a title like "Hyrule Stripper Becomes K Street Ice Queen."

Tetra: (shaking her head) It's not me.

Reporter: Are you kidding? My sources tell me that's definitely you. Any comment?

Tetra: No. (She turns to go)

Reporter: I'm going to run the story, regardless of what you say.

Tetra: You do that, I'll hunt you down and destroy you.

(She jumps into her car. She starts it and quickly backs out, tearing out of the garage.

Cut to an apartment in MacBeth. The huge weapons factory, seen through a window, looms in the background. Marth and Roy appear. The look around in wonder at all the valuable items in the apartment. The most prominent artifact is a painting of Andross on the mantle. The two men smile at each other, impressed.

Cut to another view from camera footage. Peach sets the camera on a tripod in front of some train tracks. She looks into the camera sadly.)

Peach: I'm starting to wonder if I'm even human any more. Because if you can't feel anything, do you still have a soul?

(A whistle blows, signaling an approaching train.)

Peach: I need to prove I'm still alive.

(In the background, the train approaches. Peach steps back onto the tracks.)

Peach: My name is Peach Bennet, and this is attempt number seven.

(She turns to face the rapidly approaching train and raises both arms up. The train is about to hit her when a shape flies in and grabs her, flying off.

Cut to a nearby field. Mario and Peach land roughly. They get to their feet.)

Mario: What are you doing, Peach?

Peach: What does it look like? Trying to get hit by a train! I just need to feel something!

(Her lip quivers and tears start flowing down her cheeks.)

Mario: What happened to you?

(He goes to her and hugs her.)

Peach: Something awful.

(Mario looks stricken by this.

Some time later. The two walk and talk through the field.)

Peach: And he said I can't die and left. And now I can't feel anything.

Mario: (to himself) Damn. She was right.

Peach: What's so different about me? Why am I special?

Mario: Look, what happened to you was my fault, Peach.

Peach: (shaking her head) No. It was mine. I can heal, but I'm still a victim. I need to learn to defend myself. Can you teach me?

Mario: I don't think so, Peach.

Peach: But you learned! You even fought Mewtwo before!

Mario: I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go.

Peach: But why?

Mario: I already stepped on too many butterflies. I'm sorry.

(He closes his eyes and disappears. Peach watches him go.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. He's on his knees praying.)

Luigi: For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever, amen.

(There's a knock and Tetra comes into the room. Luigi opens his eyes to see her.)

Luigi: Speaking of sin.

Tetra: I'm sorry, the nurse said I could come in. I'm here to offer you a job, Mr. Petrelli. Junior senator of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: (not believing her) Uh huh. How, exactly?

Tetra: You'd be filling the position left by the passing of Mr. Waluigi. The governor has to appoint somebody, and I recommended you.

Luigi: Wait, Zelda, stop. How are they making you do this?

Tetra: (confused) I'm…sorry, do you think you know me?

Luigi: The word "Biblically" comes to mind. (Tetra raises an eyebrow at him) Don't you remember? We met in Hyrule. You told me about your son. We spent a…great night together.

Tetra: I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm Tetra Strauss.

Luigi: (still not really believing) Oh, OK…

Tetra: Look, the offer is a serious one. The governor wants you for the position. Here's my card. Call me when you make a decision.

(She hands Luigi a business card. Behind her, Ganondorf comes in the door. Luigi looks mildly surprised to see Tetra's name on the business card. She turns and leaves, not noticing Ganondorf.)

Luigi: (looking hard at him) Did you put Zelda up to this?

Ganondorf: Of course not! The offer is a serious one. And I can also tell you that that is not Zelda Sanders. Do you think there might be a reason for somebody so familiar, offering you the chance of a lifetime? You should really think about it, Luigi. This is God's plan.

Luigi: (shaking his head) God's plan, right. Get out.

(Ganondorf sadly nods and goes. Luigi looks back at the business card thoughtfully.

Cut to Ash's office. Pichu knocks and enters, speaking to the chair turned away from her.)

Pichu: Daddy? I've been thinking. Why should we go looking for Mewtwo when we've got all these powers down on Level 5? He'll definitely come after them.

(There's no response. Pichu looks angered.)

Pichu: Is this more punishment? Because I can handle this –

(She walks forward and freezes when she comes level with the chair. Ash is sitting it with his eyes closed and the top of his head and brain removed. Pichu gasps in fear.

Cut to Level 5. Pichu determinedly walks down the hall. She passes the dog creature's cell – )

Creature: Hey, baby, you comin' to see me?

Pichu: Screw you!

(– the fat man's cell, and the fox's cell.)

Fox: I'm Mario Petrelli!

(Pichu comes to the end and immediately opens the door and walks in. Peppy is sitting on the bench, looking up as she comes in. She tosses him a gun.)

Pichu: Mewtwo's in the building. Let's go.

Peppy: (with a look) Daddy doesn't want me to leave. Remember?

Pichu: My dad's dead.

(The smile drops off Peppy's face. Pichu turns and leaves the room. Then, she screams. Peppy watches as Pichu flies and smashes against the window, dropping to the ground on her face.

Peppy gets up and runs out of the cell. Mewtwo is standing there, smiling.)

Mewtwo: Hello Peppy. Did you miss me?

(Peppy just raises the gun and fires. He keeps shooting Mewtwo right in the chest. Mewtwo slumps against the wall and slides to the ground.

Peppy lowers the gun as Pichu sits up, slightly coming to. Then, there's a _plink_ as a bullet drops to the floor. Several more times it happens. Then Mewtwo looks up at Peppy.)

Mewtwo: Ouch.

(He smiles and waves his hand. Peppy goes flying down the fall and crashes into the wall. He drops to the floor, unconscious.)

Fox: Mewtwo! You bastard!

(Mewtwo picks up Peppy's fallen gun and walks over to Pichu. A small lightning bolt crackles in her hand, but she obviously can't do much. Mewtwo waves his hand again to flip her onto her back.)

Fox: Leave her alone!!

Mewtwo: Such a wonderful ability, this one.

(He looks at the gun in his hand. Slowly it transforms into gold. Mewtwo grins again.)

Pichu: You killed my dad!

Mewtwo: I've killed a lot of people. You're as much to blame for that as anyone. Maybe even more so. (He shrugs) Not that it matters now.

(He raises a finger to her. A cut starts to appear on Pichu's forehead and she screams.

Suddenly, lightning builds up all around her. Pichu explodes in a huge lightning storm. The shockwave hits Mewtwo and sends him into the wall. Everything gets fried with electricity. The entire hallway goes dark as the power dies.

Some time later. Pichu slowly comes to as an alarm blares. She sees a young guy with dark hair, wearing a baseball hat, standing over her, and then the fox runs up and kneels next to her.)

Fox: Pichu? It's me, Mario.

Fat man: (coming up) Come on, we gotta go.

(He takes the fox's shoulder. The three run down the hallway. Pichu sits up and watches them go, seeing a tall blue penguin, a very thin black creature, and a short blond guy running out too. She then turns to see Peppy dragging an unconscious Mewtwo towards one of the cells. Pichu's eyelids grow heavy and she passes out again.

Cut to Sheik's apartment in MacBeth. Marth and Roy are searching through the apartment.)

Marth (translated): Where do you think she would hide it?

Roy (translated): I don't know.

(There's a loud crash. Marth spins around to see Roy in front of a shelf full of gold bricks. One has crashed to the floor. Marth rolls his eyes.)

Marth (translated): Of course.

Roy (translated): I'm sorry! And why are you acting so suspicious of me?

(Marth sighs and tells him.)

Marth (translated): When I went to the future…you were a villain. You betrayed me. Killed me.

Roy (translated): Well it obviously wasn't me! It was…a robot, or a shapeshifter, or something.

Marth (translated): I don't know. But we need to set a trap for Sheik now. That's what Batman always does with Catwoman. (He thinks) We need a ransom. What treasure does the world's fastest thief hold most dear?

(They look around. Marth spots something and goes to it. He sees a medal hanging down from the mantel.)

Marth (translated): (reading) First place, hundred yard dash, twelfth grade.

(He smiles to himself.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Luigi is looking in the mirror when Mario comes up behind him.)

Mario: How are you feeling?

Luigi: Conflicted. I got a visit from…a woman. She offered me the position of Junior Senator of the Mushroom Kingdom. The last time I was in politics, I nearly let it be destroyed. Not really sure what that says about my basic nature.

Mario: Well everything's different now. You'll do fine. (He gets a serious look) Now, I need to show you something.

(He shifts back into Future Mario, with the scar and dark clothing. Luigi recoils a little.)

Future Mario: I'm from the future. I was the one who shot you. (Luigi is stunned) In my world, people like us are hunted. Slaughtered. Used. All because of what you told the world at that press conference. I had to stop that from happening.

Luigi: I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to this.

Future Mario: I did stop you, but I think I still failed in saving the world. I need your forgiveness to keep going. Please, Luigi.

Luigi: If you're from the future…what happens next? Do I take the offer?

Future Mario: (shaking his head) The timeline I'm from no longer exists. I don't know. You'll just have to be the brother I always looked up to. You gotta make the right choices.

(He turns and closes his eyes. Luigi raises a hand to stop him.)

Luigi: Where are you going?

Future Mario: To set things right.

(He closes his eyes again and disappears.

Cut to the parking garage again. Tetra is driving when her phone rings.)

Tetra: Hello?

Luigi: (through phone) I'll accept the offer on one condition – I want you on my staff. I'm not going into this without an ally.

Tetra: That won't be a problem. (She pulls into a spot) We'll do a press conference tomorrow.

(She looks in her rearview mirror to see the reporter approaching. Her smile falls.)

Tetra: Expect a call shortly.

(She hangs up and turns off her car. She gets out and starts walking inside again.)

Reporter: I'll ask again if you want to make a comment. Otherwise I'm submitting the story in 15 minutes.

Tetra: I told you, it's not me. This Zelda girl just looks like me.

Reporter: And what about this?

(He hands her a small DVD player. It's playing security camera footage of Zelda/Sheik on Luigi's lap in their hotel room in Hyrule.)

Reporter: I have a friend who works security at the casino in Hyrule. He got this for me. Not only does that look like you, that man looks a lot like Luigi Petrelli. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?

Tetra: (getting upset) It's not me. I swear.

(She walks away, but he calls after her.)

Reporter: I'm telling you, I'm running the story, no matter what.

(Tetra quickly turns and comes back to him.)

Tetra: No! You can't!

(She grabs his arm. Suddenly, her hand turns blue and ice starts to come from it. It travels up the reporter's arm, freezing it along the way. He gasps as the ice travels over his whole body. In a few moments, it freezes him solid.

Tetra gasps and pulls back. The man's body collapses, shattering. Tetra breathes heavily for a few seconds, and then turns and runs. The ice begins to drip down into a sewer grate.

Cut to Level 5. Mewtwo is unconscious and strapped to a table in one of the cells. He has an IV line going into his nose as well. Pichu watches him through the window.)

Samus: Quite a little mess you've made here!

(Pichu turns to see the older woman walking up to her.)

Pichu: (surprised) Mrs. Petrelli! I didn't expect to see you here.

Samus: I followed your father in the chain of command. So control of The Company is now mine.

Pichu: Well we managed to catch Mewtwo.

Samus: Yes, but your little electrical outburst also shut down our grid. And that allowed a dozen inmates that are just as bad or worse to escape, along with the only man who knows enough about them to bring them back.

Pichu: (ashamed) I'll go after him right now.

Samus: (turning to Pichu) Oh, don't bother. There's going to be some changes around here. You see, your father was the only reason you were kept on this long. But he's gone now. And we no longer require your services.

Pichu: But… (getting tears in her eyes) I've worked here my entire life. What am I supposed to do now!?

Samus: I suppose you'll have to get yourself another life!

(Pichu angrily storms off. Samus turns to look down at Mewtwo again.

Cut to Sheik's apartment. Night has fallen. Marth and Roy sit in chairs, waiting.)

Marth (translated): Are you sure you understand the plan?

Roy (translated): It sounds dangerous. Does Batman put Robin in danger when he sets a trap for Catwoman?

Marth (translated): Sometimes. To teach him a lesson.

Roy (translated): (exasperated) How can you blame me for something I haven't even done yet??

Marth (translated): (shaking his head) How could you betray me?

Roy (translated): I didn't betray you! Though now I understand why I might.

(Suddenly, with a blur and a whoosh, Sheik runs into the apartment.)

Sheik: What are you doing here!?

Marth: (showing the medal) You took something of mine. Now I have something of yours.

Sheik: Give it back!

(She tries to zip over to him, but he closes his eyes and teleports across the room.)

Marth: You are not faster than me, nemesis!

Sheik: Oh yeah?

(She runs at him again, but again, he teleports away.)

Marth: How about a trade?

Sheik: (shrugging) Fine. But my boss isn't going be too happy about this.

(She turns and goes to the painting on the mantle. She reaches behind it and pulls out the half of the formula there.)

Marth (translated): You didn't look behind the painting?!

(Roy shrugs, embarrassed.)

Sheik: I was just about to head out and get the other half.

(Marth hands the medal to Roy and gives him a little push forward.)

Marth: This is a trade between two honorable people.

Sheik: (smiling) Right! (Then she drops the smile) Wrong.

(She speeds forward to Roy. Marth quickly closes his eyes and freezes time. Sheik then pulls out a knife and puts it to Roy's neck.)

Sheik: Give me the medal. Or I'll kill him.

(She pushes the knife in slightly to prove her point.)

Marth: Okay! Okay.

(He hands her the medal. She smiles and runs out of there as Marth unfreezes time. Roy stumbles backwards into Marth's arms.)

Roy (translated): Did you cut me??

Marth (translated): Of course not! She did it! She's the villain!!

Roy (translated): But you let her cut me.

Marth (translated): Well you deserved it for betraying me. And anyway, I have a plan.

Roy (translated): You mean the one that just failed?

Marth (translated): No, the real plan. I stopped time and put a tracking device in the medal earlier.

Roy (translated): And you didn't tell me!?

Marth (translated): I couldn't. You might betray me.

Roy (translated): I wouldn't!

Marth (translated): Anyway, let's see where she's gone.

(He pulls out a handheld device with a map on it. It shows a dot moving through MacBeth.)

Marth (translated): We'll get the second half of the formula before she does. The game is afoot!

(He takes Roy's shoulder and they disappear.

Cut to Diddy's lab. He and Amy are lying in bed together. Diddy sits up, looking uneasy.

Cut over to the bathroom. Diddy shakily comes in and looks at himself in the mirror. He turns to look at his back. Flakes of skin are starting to harden and peel off. He removes one, looking at it in wonder.

Cut to the desert. D.K. slowly wakes up as he lies on the ground.)

Voice: Hello.

(D.K. looks up to see a turtle in front of him.)

D.K.: Uh…hello?

Voice: The plant in front of you will give you water. Break the stalk off.

(D.K. rolls over and sees the plant. He picks up the plant and breaks it. He holds it to his mouth and some water comes out.)

D.K.: Thank you, turtle! You saved my life!

Voice: Why are you talking to a turtle?

(D.K. turns around to see a man standing there. He's shorter, with an oval-shaped head and a large nose. He hands D.K. his canteen, and D.K. drinks from it.)

Man: You speak English. You must be from Nintenworld. Have you ever been to Wii City?

D.K.: (shaking his head) Nintenworld's a big place.

Man: (grinning) So is Distant Planet.

D.K.: Distant Planet? That's where I am?

Man: Yes. There are no cell phones or anything here.

D.K.: But I need to get back to Nintenworld. It's important!

Man: You must spirit walk for many miles, Parkman.

D.K.: (stopping) Wait. You know my name?

Man: Yes. It's not right that you are here. It tells me the future is not as I've painted it.

D.K.: Painted it… (realizing) It was you. Who painted that image I saw. Right?

Man: Right. My name is Olimar. Come on, let's walk.

(They continue walking.

Cut to the Bennet house. Peach comes down the stairs, fear all over her face. She hears someone moving around in the house. She goes to Peppy's office to find Peppy there, going through files.)

Peach: Dad!

Peppy: (turning) Peachy.

(They go to each other and hug.)

Peppy: I've been so worried about you.

Peach: It's good to have you back.

(Peppy's face falls. Peach realizes what's going on.)

Peach: You're not staying.

Peppy: (urgently) Something's happened. Something that I can't ignore.

(Cut to Luigi's hospital room. He and Ganondorf and seated at a table, playing chess.)

Ganondorf: You made the right choice, Luigi.

Luigi: It's going to be different this time. I'm going to be the one making the decisions.

Ganondorf: (condescendingly) Of course you are.

(A nurse walks into the room.)

Nurse: Mr. Petrelli, what are you doing up so late?

Luigi: (smiling) I'm sorry. Can't you see I'm in the middle of a heated game?

Nurse: You're…playing chess? Against who?

Luigi: Well against Ganondorf…of course…

(He looks over, realizing.)

Ganondorf: (with a grin) Oh, she can't see me, Luigi. Only you can. (He looks confused) Did I not mention that?

(Luigi just turns and gives the nurse a sheepish smile.

Cut back to the Bennet house. Peppy goes through the Level 5 files, showing them to Peach. First is the fat man.)

Peppy: This is Wario. He can absorb people's fears and turn it into his own strength.

(He turns to show the blue-and-black dog-like creature.)

Peppy: And Lucario, a flamethrower.

(He turns again to show the young guy with the baseball hat.)

Peppy: And Ness. He can control magnetic fields.

(He turns to the last page to show the orange fox.)

Peppy: And this is Fox. (He shakes his head) You don't want to know.

(He closes the files and turns to Peach.)

Peppy: They could destroy us all. Before you were even born, I was finding these creatures and locking them away so they couldn't hurt anybody. And now a dozen of them have escaped. And they will kill, they will terrorize, and they will conspire. And they will cause unimaginable destruction to the world. They're villains, Peach. I'm one of the only people in the world that knows enough to stop them. That's why I have to go.

Peach: Well, let me go with you! I could be your partner! I could help!

Peppy: No. I won't do that to you.

Peach: Come on, dad! I was willing to shoot Mario before, you know I'm mature enough.

Peppy: (taking her shoulders) Peachy, I'm going after them so you don't have to. OK?

(Peach finally nods her agreement.)

Peach: But what if someone comes here?

Peppy: (standing up) Don't worry. I've got that covered too. I called someone to help us.

(Vivian comes into the office. Peppy goes to stand next to her.)

Peach: I don't know, dad. I –

Vivian: I know you have a lot of questions, Peach. As adoptive parents, there's only so many we can answer.

(She and Peppy move away from each other. Stepping into the office is a yellow mouse – Pikachu, Peach's biological mother.)

Peach: (with wide eyes) Mom??

Peppy: She's here to make sure the rest of you stay safe. Don't worry, you're in good hands. (He turns to Pikachu) Right, Pikachu?

(Pikachu merely turns her paw over and opens her first. A small red flame appears in her paw. She smiles.)

Pikachu: Right.

(Cut to Level 5. Future Mario appears and starts walking down the hall. He notices almost all of the cells are empty. He runs to the end of the hall to find Samus looking in on Mewtwo.)

Future Mario: What happened!? Where'd they go!?

Samus: Escaped! Thanks to you.

Future Mario: But what about the fox guy who was in this one??

Samus: He's gone, like the rest of them.

Future Mario: But I put my past self in him! To keep him safe!

(Samus looks worried, then angry. She stalks up to him and looks him right in the eye.)

Samus: Fix this. Bring my son back. And then go the hell back where you came from!

(Cut to a pay phone outside a convenience store. We see Mario go up, put in money, and make a call.)

Mario: Luigi, it's me, Mario. Listen, you've got to be careful. Look out for some guy who looks just like –

(He looks into his reflection on the side of the pay phone, and he sees the fox looking back.)

Mario: – me. But he's got a scar, across his face –

(Wario has come up and he hangs up the phone.)

Wario: Our ride is here.

(Mario nods and follows him. They walk up to Lucario, who is covering someone with blue flames as they scream. Ness punches another guy to the ground. Lucario laughs evilly as Mario looks on in horror.)

Mario: What are you doing?

Ness: Just having a little fun, that's all.

(He walks toward a car. He flicks a finger to the side and the doors all pop open. Lucario walks up next to Mario. He gives him a smile and a wink. Mario looks back at the burned body.)

Wario: Come on, we've got to go.

(Sirens start blaring in the background. Mario looks at his reflection in the rearview mirror to see the fox again. He nods and gets into the car with the other three. They drive off.

Cut to Mewtwo's cell. He's still strapped to the table with the IV in. Samus enters as Mewtwo dazedly watches her. She sits on the table next to him.)

Samus: My sons have been such a disappointment. But I can give you what all boys crave from their mothers. Inspiration, kindness, and comfort. Isn't that right, Gabriel?

Mewtwo: (with anger) My name is Mewtwo. And you are not my mother.

(Samus takes his hand and leans down next to him.)

Samus: But I am, dear. I am.

(Mewtwo's eyes go wide in disbelief and amazement.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Adam Monroe – David Monroe (13th Smasher/38)

Maury Parkman – Wolf Parkman (14th)

Bob Bishop – Ash Bishop (15th)

Elle Bishop – Pichu Bishop (16th)

Daphne Millbrook – Sheik Millbrook (17th)

Knox – Wario (18th)

Flint – Lucario (19th)

The German – Ness (20th)

Jesse – Fox (21st)

Meredith Gordon – Pikachu Gordon (22nd)

Usutu – Olimar (23rd)

**A/N**: Well, some of them only appeared in a vision, but I think they might be showing up again ;). Fair warning: if some of this already didn't seem a little ridiculous (Diddy's decision? Marth's idiocy? How Future Mario is a jerk? Mewtwo is adopted!?), it's only going to get worse. I'll tease you by telling you that Mario does get out of Fox (ew, that sounds dirty) in the next chapter. R/R and I'll see you again soon!


	3. Chapter 3: One of Us, One of Them

**A/N**: My apologies for it taking this long for the next chapter. Life is busy. On another note, hope you all were excited to be part of history today! Woo!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on an overhead shot of Mewtwo's cell at Compositech. He's still strapped to the table with the IV in. Samus enters as Mewtwo dazedly watches her. She sits on the table next to him.)

Samus: My sons have been such a disappointment. But I can give you what all boys crave from their mothers. Inspiration, kindness, and comfort. Isn't that right, Gabriel?

Mewtwo: (with anger) My name is Mewtwo. And you are not my mother.

(Samus takes his hand and leans down next to him.)

Samus: But I am, dear. I am.

(Mewtwo's eyes go wide in disbelief and amazement.)

Samus: I should never have given you up for adoption. But now I'm going to take good care of you, just like a good mother.

Mewtwo: ...Mom?

(Samus gives a smile. She touches the side of his face.)

Samus: You've always been right to think of yourself as special. And you need to be strong for what's to come.

(She stands and steels herself for a second.)

Samus: Sylux? Can you come in here?

(A tall man, dark blue with a lot of sharp edges, comes in.)

Sylux: Yes ma'am?

Samus: Sylux here is very special. He can touch an object and see its history – everywhere it's been, everyone who's ever touched it.

Mewtwo: What are you going to do to me?

(Samus leans down and rips the IV out of his nose.)

Samus: Feed you.

(She turns to go. Mewtwo's eyes cut to the side.

Cut to outside the cell. Samus is walking away from the cell as screams start to come from it. She pauses for a second, looking conflicted. But then Samus resumes walking away.)

**In the ongoing search for self, there are days when we learn something genuinely new.**

(Cut to a couch. Over it is the title card: "Chapter 3: One of Us, One of Them.")

**Something uncovered, hidden, that we never knew was there. Something that surprises us.**

(Pan up to see we're in an apartment. Tetra is seated at the kitchen table, looking at a rose in a centerpiece. Many petals are on the table already.)

**And on that day of self-discovery, the question remains: What kind of person are we? Does the hero, or the villain inside us, win the day?**

(Tetra reaches a hand out and touches another petal. It instantly freezes. As she pulls her hand back, Tetra sees the petal drop to the tabletop and break.

Cut to Luigi's apartment. He's looking out the window. When he turns back around, Future Mario is suddenly standing there.)

Luigi: You again. I have something to show you.

(He takes out his phone and starts playing his voicemail messages.)

Fox's voice: Luigi, it's me, Mario. Listen, you've got to be careful. Look out for some guy who looks just like...me. But he's got a scar, across his face –

(It ends and Luigi hangs up the phone.)

Luigi: I'm worried about my brother. What did you do with him?

Future Mario: I put him inside one of the guys from Level 5 for safekeeping.

Luigi: Level 5?

Future Mario: It's where Compositech puts some of its prisoners. I just hope they aren't going to hurt someone...

(Cut to Mario in the front seat of a car. It parks as he looks in the rearview mirror. He only sees the orange fox looking back at him. The others all get out of the car, so Mario follows them.)

Mario: Maybe we should just come back at night.

Wario: That's not the plan. I need people around so I can use their fear. (He stops) Speaking of which, you seem afraid.

Mario: What? No. No I'm not.

Wario: All right then, let's go.

(Cut to inside the bank. Ness holds a hand towards the blinds and they all turn closed. Lucario raises his hands and produces blue flames.)

Lucario: Everybody down!

(He shoots some blue flames across the bank as everyone screams. They drop to the ground. Wario grins as Mario looks nervous.

Cut to Level 5. Peppy comes back in to find Samus waiting for him.)

Samus: Peppy. How good to see you. I thought you'd be back earlier.

Peppy: I'm not here to re-enlist. I just want to make sure all the prisoners get returned to their cages. Then I'm going home to my family.

Samus: (with a smile) And our Peach.

Peppy: I'll need my old partner.

Samus: The dragon is unavailable. He's out on a pickup assignment.

(A gurney is wheeled past them with a sheet covering the body. There's a lot of blood at the head of the person. Peppy and Samus barely glance at it, then resume talking as if nothing happened.)

Peppy: Well, who am I working with? That's the rule around here: one of us, one of them.

Samus: I agree. You'll be teaming up with someone new.

(They walk over to one of the cells. They look in to see someone cleaning themselves in the mirror. He turns around to reveal...Mewtwo. He smiles evilly at them.

Cut back to the bank. Mario watches as Ness puts his hand to the safe and works on it. Behind the counter, a woman sits on the ground in tears. She starts to slide further along, towards a button underneath the counter. She reaches out for it as a blue and black hand grabs her.)

Lucario: Whatcha doin' there, honey?

(The woman tries to pull back with a sob. But Lucario won't let her go.)

Lucario: Come on now. Don't be like that.

Mario: Hey!

(Lucario turns to see Fox behind him.)

Mario: Leave her alone.

(Lucario turns on him, raising a hand which is conjuring flames. But then with a click, the safe opens.)

Ness: It's open!

(Lucario and Mario stare each other down. Then Lucario lets the fire die.)

Lucario: (with a smile) Let's go collect our winnings.

(Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Pikachu sits at the kitchen table as Vivian comes in with a plate. She serves her some breakfast.)

Pikachu: Oh, thank you Vivian.

(Vivian goes back to the kitchen. Pikachu sighs and pulls a cigarette from her purse and puts it in her mouth. She conjures up a flame to light it.

Pan around to see Slippy sitting across the table from her, staring at her in abject fear.)

Slippy: Mom???

Vivian: (coming back in) I'm sorry, Pikachu, we don't allow smoking in the house.

Pikachu: Oh. (She puts it out) I'm sorry.

(Peach comes down the stairs. She's not dressed for the day or anything.)

Vivian: Why aren't you dressed for school?

Peach: I'm not going.

Vivian: What??

Peach: I'm going to stop trying to be normal, since I know it's never going to happen.

Vivian: (stern) Young lady, as long as you live here you are going to do as you are told.

Peach: But Mom! I don't need to go!

Pikachu: I really don't think she has to –

Vivian: (turning on her) Pikachu, I'm thrilled that you're here to protect us, but I know how to talk to my daughter. Thank you!

(Pikachu shuts up. Vivian turns back to Peach.)

Vivian: You're going to get ready for school, right now.

(Peach gives her a look. She tries to make eye contact with Pikachu, but her mother doesn't look at her. Peach sighs and gets up from the table.

Cut to Samus's office at Compositech. Peppy is yelling at her with Mewtwo standing behind him, arms folded.)

Peppy: I can't work with him! He almost killed Peach!!

Mewtwo: (with a laugh) Peach can't die. You really don't understand her, do you?

(Peppy just turns and draws his gun, pointing it at Mewtwo.)

Samus: Please stop, Peppy.

Peppy: He's a murderer!!

Samus: Then you and Gabriel have more in common than you care to admit.

(After a few seconds, Peppy lowers the gun.)

Samus: Mewtwo just needs...structure. And you're the perfect person to give it to him. I can't make you do anything you don't want to, but I am going to put Gabriel in play. It's your call whether or not it's under your supervision.

(Mewtwo just raises his eyebrows, looking at Peppy.

Cut to outside a theater in MacBeth. Marth and Roy appear. They look around when, with a blue and yellow whoosh, Sheik is standing in front of them.)

Marth: Nemesis!

Sheik: Stop calling me that. (with a smile) I already delivered and got payment for the first half of the formula. Now I'm onto the second. There's going to be an exchange here, and I'm going to intercept.

Marth: You're telling us your plan? What kind of overconfident nemesis are you?

Sheik: You're 0 for 2 against me, there, Squirtle. That's just regular confidence. (She starts to walk off)

Marth: Squirtle!? (He goes after her) We are going to get the formula! And save the world!

Sheik: (rolling her eyes) Great.

(She turns to run off...but it's at normal speed. She tries to run again, but only runs normally. She comes back to Marth.)

Sheik: (angry) What did you do? Stop time again??

Roy (translated): What did you do?

Marth (translated): Nothing!

(He squeezes his eyes for a few seconds, but nothing happens.)

Marth (translated): I can't use my powers either!

Sheik: Well, I don't need powers to beat you two.

(She puts her fingers to her forehead in an L. Then she turns and jogs off.)

Roy (translated): Why can't you use your powers?

Marth (translated): I don't know...

(They look in the theater to see Bowser walking up some stairs with a briefcase. Marth and Roy duck behind a pillar and watch.)

Marth (translated): I know him! When I went to the future, he was there. He stopped me from using my powers. (getting an idea) He must be the one getting the formula! (He smiles) Advantage, us.

(Cut to outside the Bennet house. Pikachu is leaning against her car, smoking. Peach comes out the front door.)

Pikachu: That little independent stand could have gone better, huh?

(They both laugh.)

Pikachu: So why don't you want to be normal? Most girls your age kill to be that.

Peach: I know there are bad people out there. People who can do things. I just feel like I should do something.

Pikachu: Your mom told me about the attack. Do you want to talk about it?

Peach: (shaking her head) I just want to move past it. Fight them. (She looks up at Pikachu) Do you think you can teach me how?

(Pikachu considers for a second, then tosses the cigarette down.)

Pikachu: Hop in. We're going to play hooky today.

(Cut to Tetra's apartment in Wiitown (**A/N: that's their capitol**). There's a knock at the door. Tetra opens it to find Luigi.)

Tetra: Luigi? Come in.

Luigi: You missed my swearing-in ceremony today. Any reason?

Tetra: I've just been thinking a lot. Have you seen this?

(She picks up the portable DVD player and shows Luigi the tape of Zelda/Sheik and Luigi in Hyrule.)

Tetra: Some reporter found it. Thought it was me.

Luigi: But...it's not?

Tetra: No. I think I'd remember that. (She shakes her head) I need to find some answers. So I'm going to Dreamland. There's an address there for this Zelda Sanders.

Luigi: (with a nod) Good luck.

(Cut back to the bank. The criminals, Mario included, walk towards the exit with bags full of money. Then they notice lights flashing and dozens of cop cars pulling up outside.)

Lucario: What the!?

Ness: How did they know we were here?!?

Wario: (putting his bags down) I called them.

Lucario: You what!?

Ness: Why??

Wario: I'm not after the money. I want revenge.

Ness: (pulling a gun) Sorry, but that's not what I came for.

(Wario takes a big intake of air. Then he suddenly lashes out with a fist. He punches right through Ness's stomach and slams into the wall behind him. Ness gasps, dropping the gun, as Wario withdraws his arm. Ness slumps to the ground. Wario turns to the remaining criminals.)

Wario: Now we wait for The Company to send their go-to guy for this kind of situation. And after he gets here, I'm gonna beat his horn-rimmed glasses right into his skull. (turning to Mario) What do you think, Fox?

(Mario just gives a funny half-smile of fake solidarity.

Cut to Distant Planet. Olimar and D.K. walk into a rocky area. D.K. is panting.)

D.K.: Come on, how much further?

Olimar: We are here. (He turns back to D.K.) As you can see, I know all about you, Officer Parkman.

D.K.: But how?

Olimar: (nodding to the rocks) See for yourself.

(D.K. walks into the rocky area. He suddenly turns and looks at the other side of one of the rocks. On it is a painting of him staring down Mario who is choking Marth. Next to it is a painting of D.K. kneeling, looking at Mew Walker hidden in a cabinet.

D.K.'s eyes widen in amazement. He looks around at other rocks. There's a painting of him with a smoking gun standing over Peach, one of Sheik Sanders throwing D.K. out a window, one of him staring at Mario with a pained look on his face, one of Peppy standing over him as he's strapped to a table, and one of him with the shadowy figure of Mewtwo rising into the air behind him. D.K. looks at them in disbelief.

Cut to Samus's office. Mewtwo knots his tie and pulls it tight. He's dressed in a suit, Samus watching him.)

Mewtwo: Are you really my mother?

Samus: Come now. You've always known on some level that you weren't the son of a watch repairman who collects trinkets.

Mewtwo: Maybe Bennet's right. Maybe I am just a killer.

Samus: That's not true. Your ability just gives you a hunger you can't control. We're going to fix that.

Peppy: (running in) Did you see this?

(He flips on a TV. It shows a news report of the bank robbery.)

Peppy: It's a bunch of the Level 5 escapees.

Samus: You should know, right now Mario is trapped inside Fox. He can use Fox's ability, but he doesn't know what it is.

Peppy: (with a look) Is he ready?

(Samus doesn't answer, just looks over at Mewtwo.

Cut to the theater in MacBeth. Marth and Roy come in and sit near the back as they watch Bowser.)

Roy (translated): Can I get popcorn at least?

Marth (translated): Shhh! No.

(Sheik leans forward from the row behind them, holding a bag of popcorn.)

Sheik: _Domo arigato_. That's all the Japanese I know.

Marth: Go away, nemesis. We have dibs.

Sheik: Dibs? You can't call dibs!

Marth: Can so. Dibs!

Roy: (with a look) Do you really want the world to end?

Sheik: I don't know anything about that. I just work for a guy who pays me to get stuff.

Marth: You only do this for money!?

Sheik: Our side looks out for each other. (Holding out the popcorn) Everyone gets something.

(Roy slowly takes some of the popcorn and eats it.)

Sheik: And we let everyone in too.

(Marth grabs Roy's shoulder and turns him back frontwards.)

Marth (translated): Don't listen to her! She's trying to use the old "divide and conquer" approach. It's Villainy 101.

Roy: (turning back confidently) Marth and I will never leave each others' sides.

(Sheik raises her eyebrows. Roy glances back to see Marth's seat is now empty. Sheik laughs as Roy gets to his feet and follows Marth down the aisle.)

Roy (translated): What are you doing? I was making a point over there.

Marth (translated): The dragon is on the move.

(They watch as Bowser moves to the front of the theater. The two men follow after him.

Cut to the rocks in Distant Planet. D.K. continues to look at the paintings in wonder. He finds one other one, of him with his arm around a woman with short blonde hair, who is holding a small child.)

D.K.: All the paintings have come true. Except this one. What is it?

Olimar: It was your future. But not any more.

D.K.: Wait, what? What do you mean?

(Olimar says nothing, just puts on a pair of headphones. He begins painting over the image.)

D.K.: Hey, what are you doing??

(He turns Olimar around. Olimar's eyes are pure white. D.K. recoils in shock as Olimar turns back and resumes painting.

Cut to the bank. Lucario drags Ness's corpse away as Mario talks to Wario.)

Mario: I dunno, I'm just not sure I still want revenge on him.

Wario: Really? It's all you talked about for months, Fox. Guess you can't wait to get back to your friends and family in Celadon City, huh?

Mario: (with a smile) Yeah, definitely.

Wario: Huh. Well, Fox's family is from Hyrule.

(He suddenly lunges and grabs Mario by the throat.)

Wario: And he ain't got no friends.

(He throws Mario to the side. Wario walks up to him imposingly.)

Wario: So who the hell are you?

(Cut to a car as Peppy and Mewtwo arrive at the bank.)

Peppy: You know she's just using us. This is all one big game to her.

Mewtwo: Maybe. But aren't you curious to see how it all plays out?

(They get out of the car and walk toward the police gathering outside the bank.)

Peppy: Don't worry. I'll take care of the escapees and Mario.

Mewtwo: That sounds like a one-sided partnership.

Peppy: You just hang tight and keep your mouth shut. Got it?

(Mewtwo stops. Peppy stops too, to watch him. Mewtwo starts yelling.)

Mewtwo: All right, who's in charge here? Huh!?

(A cop comes over to them.)

Cop: I am. And who are you?

Mewtwo: Special Agent Tim Hanson, FBI. I'm taking over this situation.

Cop: I don't think that's –

Mewtwo: I'm taking it over! This is a federal case! And I don't need small-town nobodies like you getting in the way. Got it?

(The cop just pauses, but finally nods.)

Mewtwo: And we're gonna need some coffee. Decaf.

(He looks over at Peppy, who looks stunned.)

Mewtwo: You drink decaf, right, Peppy?

(Cut to inside the bank. Wario is shoving Mario head-first into a desk repeatedly. Lucario watches, grinning.)

Mario: I told you, I don't know! I got stuck in this body somehow!

Wario: Then why'd you come with us?

Mario: I couldn't let you hurt anyone.

Wario: (with a sneer) Now I know you're full of it. Nobody's that heroic!

(He holds Mario up. Lucario grins and punches him in the face.

Cut to the theater in MacBeth. A white robot wheels next to Bowser, carrying a matching briefcase.)

R.O.B.: Why is the formula being moved now? It hasn't been touched in years.

Bowser: Due to recent events, Mrs. Petrelli thought the other half would be safer closer to home.

(Marth and Roy sneak up the staircase behind them and watch them.)

Marth (translated): There it is!

Roy (translated): How can we get it from him?

(Marth looks to the side to see a uniform rack. He smiles.)

Marth (translated): I have a plan.

(Cut back to outside the bank. Peppy is putting on a police vest.)

Peppy: Don't worry, this is just for show.

(He also takes off his glasses and his gun, handing them to Mewtwo.)

Peppy: And I need to be unarmed.

Mewtwo: (almost concerned) There's no way they're going to let you out alive.

Peppy: (firm) Listen. Under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near that buffet in there. Got it?

(Mewtwo nods. Peppy turns and walks toward the bank.

Cut to the house in Dreamland. Tetra knocks and, getting no answer, goes inside. She sees a coffin across the room and goes to it. She sees a picture and picks it up. It's of Zelda and Pit. Tetra is amazed at how similar she looks to Zelda. She puts the picture down and, after a second, opens the coffin. She sees Zelda laying it. Tetra looks frightened as she quickly closes the coffin and turns to go. She stop when she sees Pit there, in a suit.)

Pit: ...Mom?

(Tetra looks terrified. But then Pit seems to realize.)

Pit: No, you're not my mom. But you look just like her.

(Cut to up in Pit's room. Tetra looks at an old picture of Zelda.)

Tetra: It's amazing how similar your mom and I look. (She turns to Pit) This must be a strange situation for you. I'm sorry.

(She starts to go, but Pit holds out a hand and stops her.)

Pit: Wait. Before you go...are you special too?

Tetra: I'm sorry, what do you mean?

Pit: Some characters have special abilities. My mom, she was super-strong, like The Hulk.

(Tetra's face reveals understanding.)

Pit: (with a smile) Don't worry. It was hard for her to handle at first, but it gets easier.

Tetra: (intrigued) Are you special too?

Pit: I can talk to machines. (with a sudden idea) Maybe I can help you get some of your answers.

(He goes to his computer.)

Pit: What's your last name?

Tetra: Uh, Strauss. With two S's.

(Pit puts his hand over the laptop and closes his eyes. Many windows start flitting across the screen.)

Pit: I can cross-reference anything you and my mom might have in common.

(After a while, two windows stay up on the screen. They're birth certificates.)

Pit: Looks like you were born in the same hospital in Pewter City on the same day. To the same doctor, Dr. E. Gadd. (He turns to look at her) So at least you have something to go on.

Tetra: Thanks for your help.

(Pit smiles and goes over and hugs her. Tetra just looks a little uncomfortable.

Cut to the theater in MacBeth. Bowser is on the phone as he walks toward the stairwell.)

Bowser: I have the other half of the formula. I'm already on my way back.

(He hangs up. And suddenly Marth appears behind him.)

Marth: Excuse me! You have my briefcase there!

Bowser: (not stopping) No, I don't.

Marth: Yes you do! It's mine! Usher!!

(Suddenly, someone smashes Bowser over the head with a chair. He falls down the stairs, the briefcase going with him. Marth turns to see Roy, in an usher's uniform, holding the chair.)

Marth (translated): Roy! What are you doing!?

Roy (translated): I'm being awesome!!

Marth (translated): (starting down the stairs) You were supposed to just get the briefcase from him!

Roy (translated): Come on, that was a terrible plan.

(Marth grabs the briefcase and starts back up the stairs.)

Marth (translated): Still, you should have done it.

Roy (translated): I'm sorry! I'm tired of you treating me like your costumed sidekick!

Marth (translated): (shaking his head) I knew she'd get to you.

(Suddenly, a blue and yellow whoosh goes past. And then Marth is holding a bag of popcorn, not the briefcase. They look over to see Sheik holding the briefcase. She pats it, smiling at them.

She turns and zips away as Marth closes his eyes. But nothing happens. Marth reopens them in fear. Behind him, Bowser looms up, looking at him angrily. He grabs Marth and Roy by the backs of their necks. Marth turns and wilts in front of him, only holding out the bag.)

Marth: Popcorn?

(Cut to the bank. Wario pushes Peppy down into a chair, Mario and Lucario standing behind him.)

Wario: Now it's my turn to be judge, jury, and executioner, just like you were to me.

Mario: Come on. Don't do this.

Wario: You shut it. I'll deal with you in a second.

Mario: Now you're free! There's no reason for this!

Wario: Shut up!

Mario: NO!!

(When he yells, sound waves fly out in large circles. They slam into Lucario, who is sent flying across the room. He slams into a wall and drops to the ground.

Wario and Peppy watch with wide eyes. Mario watches what he did. Then he turns to the other two.)

Mario: Listen to me!!

(He yells again. The sound waves fly out and knock the other two towards the ground. But suddenly, everything freezes. The waves, the falling Peppy, even Fox.

Future Mario walks in, looking at everything. He walks up to Fox and puts his hand onto his chest. He concentrates a second, and Mario comes popping out of his back.)

Mario: You!

Future Mario: You have to trust me.

Mario: Trust you!? How do you expect me to do that!?

Future Mario: You need to see what I've seen with your own eyes.

(He takes Mario's arm and closes his eyes. The two disappear.

Time resumes normally. Peppy falls to the ground, Wario is knocked away, and Fox finishes his yell. He then walks over to Peppy.)

Peppy: Thanks Mario.

Fox: (angry) Mario's not here right now.

(Cut to a shipping yard. Peach and Pikachu walk towards a shipping container. They walk in as Peach puts her hair up.)

Peach: So this is where you're going to train me?

(Pikachu doesn't say anything, just shuts the door. Then she turns and ignites one of her hands.)

Pikachu: You sure you want to do this?

Peach: Of course.

(Pikachu seems to stiffen as she prepares for what she's about to do.)

Pikachu: We'll start at the beginning. Survival.

Peach: (with attitude) I'm immortal, duh. I need to learn how to fight.

Pikachu: (with wide eyes) There are some things you can't fight.

(The flames grow more intense. Peach looks regretfully at them.

Cut back to the bank. Wario and Fox stand over Peppy.)

Wario: Any last words? We'll be the only ones hearing them, after all.

Peppy: Yup, you and my partner who's right behind you.

(The two spin around to see Mewtwo in the doorway. He puts out one hand and immobilizes Wario. Fox takes in a breath to yell, but Mewtwo reaches out his other hand and begins to choke him telekinetically.)

Mewtwo: Shhh.

(Across the room, Lucario gets to his feet. He starts his flames when Peppy spins and draws his gun. He fires, hitting Lucario in the shoulder. Lucario drops to the ground.)

Peppy: (to Mewtwo) I told you to stay put!

Mewtwo: I've been thinking about that. You told me that to make sure I wouldn't, didn't you?

(Peppy turns and gives him a wry smile.

Cut back to the shipping container. Peach is starting to sweat as Pikachu holds the flame close to her.)

Peach: What is this supposed to prove? I'm indestructible, I can't even feel any pain!

Pikachu: Have you ever suffocated? Cause I would imagine the air is getting pretty thin in here!

Peach: (starting to pant) Why are you doing this???

Pikachu: Why do you want to stop bad guys?

Peach: To help people!

Pikachu: I don't believe you. (She pauses a second) Do you know what waterboarding is? (Peach shakes her head no, still trying to catch her breath.) It's a torture method. You're tied down and made to feel like you're drowning by having water dumped on you. Induces huge feelings of panic.

(Peach flashes back to the attack. The door slams shut and she can't open it.)

Pikachu: Is what you're feeling now what you felt then?

(Peach flashes back again as all the windows slam shut.)

Pikachu: You're indestructible, but you couldn't get away, right? That must have made you feel trapped! Helpless!

Peach: Please!! Stop!!

Pikachu: Why do you want to stop bad guys?!

Peach: (giving in) To hurt him, okay? To hurt him for what he did!!

(After a second, Pikachu puts out her flame. She simply stands up as Peach staggers toward the door. Pikachu looks remorseful.

Cut back to the bank. Peppy leads a handcuffed Lucario out through the glass walls. Mewtwo leads Wario and Fox towards the door.)

Mewtwo: What's the procedure now?

Peppy: We'll patch them up. Tell everyone they're federal prisoners, and take them back to Level 5.

(He leaves the doorway as the sound of ticking clocks starts up. Wario suddenly turns and runs for the back door. Mewtwo pushes Fox into the wall and slams the door shut telekinetically. Peppy turns back in fear.)

Mewtwo: You were right Peppy...I'm just a killer.

Peppy: No you're not! I was wrong!

(Fox slides up the wall as Mewtwo raises a hand towards him.)

Peppy: Come on, Mewtwo! You can control it!

Mewtwo: No I can't. It's the hunger.

(He slowly moves his finger to the side. Peppy just sees a splash of blood go across the glass in front of him.

Cut to the Bennet house. Pikachu sits in the kitchen as Peach enters.)

Pikachu: I'm sorry I tricked you. But it was for your own good. You've got a great home and family. You should take some time to recover from the attack. You don't just wake up one morning and learn what life's all about. You gotta build it, brick by brick. And you gotta learn to save yourself before you can save the world. There's nothing wrong with just being a seventeen-year-old for a while.

(Peach just smiles thinly. She nods and the two hug. But Peach obviously isn't listening.

Cut to Distant Planet. Olimar steps back and his eyes return to normal. He and D.K. look at the new painting. It's of D.K. looking sad as he holds the apparently dead blonde woman in his arms.)

D.K.: This is my new future?

Olimar: It seems so.

D.K.: This must be why I'm here. To stop this from happening.

(Cut back to the Bennet house. Vivian storms into the living room, angry, to confront Pikachu.)

Vivian: The school called today. They said Peach never got there.

Pikachu: I'm sorry, Vivian –

Vivian: _I'm_ sorry, Pikachu, but I am her mother. You may have given birth to her and raised her for a while, but I've been here for _years_. I decide what she does and doesn't do. We're not playing a game. She just got attacked. Hurt.

Pikachu: I know she was. And she's looking to push back. Smothering her, that's the best way to drive her away. I was just trying to keep her here.

(The doorbell rings. Peach, now in her cheerleading uniform, rushes down the stairs carrying a bag.)

Peach: That's for me!

(She opens it to find another cheerleader on the other side.)

Peach: I'm sorry, mom, I totally forgot to tell you about the cheerleader sleepover retreat. Is it OK if I go?

(Vivian freezes for a second, but then relaxes and smiles.)

Vivian: Of course. Have fun.

(Peach smiles and goes out the door.

Cut to a mansion in Pewter City. Tetra rings the doorbell. The door opens to reveal a short man with a whisp of white hair and large glasses.)

E. Gadd: Aryll? Is that you?

Tetra: No...My name's Tetra. Tetra Strauss.

E. Gadd: Ah. The one from Wiitown. Come in.

(Tetra looks freaked out. She follows him into the mansion.)

Tetra: Excuse me, but how do you know where I'm from? Do you know me?

E. Gadd: Know you? I created you.

(Tetra's eyes go even wider.

Cut to a camp in Distant Planet. A turtle walks by as D.K. sits in front of a plate of food. He has some markings on his face and tries some of the food.)

D.K.: I don't think it's working.

(Olimar comes up behind him and takes off his headphones. He puts them on D.K. After a few seconds, D.K.'s eyes go white.)

**And as the search for self continues, we look for answers everywhere.**

(Cut to Luigi's hotel room. He's reading the book of Genesis.)

**In nature, in God, in tiny tragedies that may never be understood.**

(Cut to the house in Dreamland. Pit looks at a picture of him and Zelda.)

**But still, we are driven to it, single-minded on one goal: to find our purpose on this earth.**

(Cut to a car. Peach drives through the night, a box of Compositech files on the seat next to her.)

**No matter what the ramifications, the friendships that may be hurt, or the deals with the devil we need to make.**

(Cut to Level 5. Marth and Roy pace in one of the cells.

Pan further down to other cells. Mewtwo and Peppy put Lucario back into his old cell. Mewtwo turns back to see Samus, holding inmates' clothing.)

Mewtwo: I guess you were wrong about me.

Samus: We'll see.

(Mewtwo turns and goes into the next cell. Bowser comes up and stands with Peppy.)

Bowser: Am I being replaced?

Peppy: Just for a little while. Just until I find his weakness. (with a smile) And then I'm gonna kill him.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Bridget – Sylux

The Haitian – Bowser/The Dragon (24th/38 Smashers)

Angela's Aide – R.O.B. (25th)

Niki Sanders – Zelda Sanders (26th)

Micah Sanders – Pit Sanders (27th)

Dr. Zimmerman – Dr. E. Gadd

**A/N**: For those of you still in a holiday spirit, you can find a story from last year written by me entitled "A Heroes Christmas Carol." And don't ask me why Peppy can't just use Bowser to eliminate Mewtwo's abilities and kill him now. And finally, next chapter takes place almost entirely in the future (as you might expect from Future Mario and D.K.'s actions). Hope you're ready! R/R and I'll be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4: I Am Become Death

**A/N**: So…it's been months since I last updated. I'm so sorry about that. I really lost my motivation for this. That's probably mostly due to the rapid decline in the quality of Heroes this year. But I definitely plan to finish out through Volume 4 ("Fugitives") and might (well, probably) will continue afterwards. The casting spoilers for Volume 5 intrigue me. As always, feedback and ideas are appreciated.

Now then. What does the future hold for this formula? Let's find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on Diddy's lab. Floating in the air is the title card: "Chapter Four: I Am Become Death."

At one of the workbenches, Diddy sits speaking into a tape recorder.)

Diddy: The formula appears to have worked. I do seem to possess abilities now. The only negative effect is an unusual rash.

(He stops as he hears a loud bang and people yelling at each other from above him. He looks concerned.

Cut to outside the apartment. Diddy pounds on the door. It suddenly opens to reveal an angry-looking dude.)

Guy: What do you want!?

(Diddy looks in to see a girl in tears in a corner of the apartment.)

Guy: I said, what'd you want, monkey man!?

Diddy: Is everything all right?

Guy: We're fine here.

Diddy: Are you sure –

Guy: We're fine, tiny! Get out of here!

(Diddy's eyes narrow. He suddenly grabs the guy and slams his head into the door. The guy tries to shove him away, but Diddy punches him.)

Girl: Stop it!

(She runs over and tends to the guy. Diddy looks at his hands in wonder.

Cut to Dr. E. Gadd's house. He and Tetra walk into the house together.)

E. Gadd: You were one of three triplets. You, Zelda, and Aryll. Your birth parents ended up dying, so you were ideal test subjects. We gave you the formula and separated you to see what would happen.

Tetra: The formula?

E. Gadd: A formula that would make you...incredible. Let you do things you never thought possible.

Tetra: I don't know what you're talking about –

E. Gadd: Enhanced speed? Strength?...Is it something like that?

(Tetra's eyes widen in recognition, then anger.)

Tetra: Why!? Why did you do this!?

E. Gadd: We were arrogant, selfish. Thought we could change things for the better. A group of us, working together.

Tetra: What group??

E. Gadd: (trying to remember) I'm not sure...I don't know. They made us forget.

Tetra: Well my ability's already hurt people. You gave it to me, you have to take it away. You have to!

E. Gadd: I can't, I'm sorry.

Tetra: No!

(She grabs him and ice starts to form on his arms. He gasps, and suddenly Tetra realizes what she's doing. She lets him go and he returns to normal.)

E. Gadd: I'm so sorry.

Tetra: (whispering) What have you done?

(Cut to a camp in Distant Planet. We see various paintings on the wall: one of Peach with dark hair, looking evil in her leather catsuit; one of a mysterious figure in a red hoodie; one of a man looking scared as he stands over the bleeding body of another.

We then pan over to see D.K. sitting in front of a plate of food. He has some markings on his face and tries some of the food.)

D.K.: I don't think it's working.

(Olimar comes up behind him and takes off his headphones. He puts them on D.K. After a few seconds, D.K.'s eyes go white.

Cut to a street in the Mushroom Kingdom, with the subtitle "Four Years In The Future." A puddle on the ground reflects the painting of the world splitting in two on the wall. Future and Present Mario both appear and then start walking down the street.)

Future Mario: This is why I had to bring you here. To see what will happen.

Present Mario: This world doesn't seem too different.

Future Mario: Well it's just like the one you're from. With one big difference.

(They stop at a corner. Present Mario looks out to see tons of people flying, speed-running, and teleporting places. He looks on in shock. Future Mario starts walking again, back where he came from, and Present Mario catches up to him.)

Future Mario: There's this formula. It's made abilities available to everyone. They're going to destroy the world. The people can't be trusted.

Present Mario: What? There will always be good people.

Future Mario: (shaking his head) How could I be so naïve? I brought you here to show you this.

(They stop at the painting of the world splitting in two.)

Present Mario: That's what's going to happen?

Future Mario: (nodding) Unless we prevent it. Right now I'm considered an extremist. A villain.

Present Mario: But you changed everything. Luigi didn't reveal us to the world.

Future Mario: Well someone from your time still invented the formula to give people abilities. You have to stop it.

Present Mario: Why can't you do it?

Future Mario: Because I made terrible choices. Stepped on too many butterflies. We have to find Mewtwo. If you get his ability, you won't make the same mistakes I did.

Present Mario: Mewtwo!? You bring me to the future and you want me to see him!? What about my brother? Peach? Even Diddy?!

Future Mario: They're not the same people you used to know. Not all of them were born with abilities. Some were given them. A line was drawn that tore them apart.

(Suddenly, a gunshot rings out. Future Mario drops to the ground, bullets in his chest. Present Mario turns to see Future Peach, dressed in her leather catsuit, lower her gun.)

Present Mario: (in disbelief) Peach??

(She starts to walk toward him, raising the gun again. Present Mario thinks better of it and turns and runs the other way.

He suddenly notices Future Bowser, dressed in a military-looking uniform, walking towards him. Present Mario grabs a garbage can lid and hits Future Bowser with it as he runs at him. Future Bowser drops to the ground and Present Mario keeps running. Future Peach fires a few more times at him, but he gets away. She looks down and sighs.

Some time later. In a facility somewhere, Future Peach is still looking down. We pull back to see she's standing over Future Mario's corpse.

At the doorway, Future Sheik zips in. Her hair is a lot longer and straightened. Future Wario also walks in. They're both dressed in military-looking uniforms that say "DL" below their names.)

Future Sheik: You got him! Congratulations.

Future Peach: I got this one. There's another one still out there. I think he's from the past.

Future Wario: Well, our orders are to kill Mario. All versions of him.

Future Peach: We need to use Mew.

Future Sheik: What? Mew?? You can't.

Future Wario: (going to her threateningly) I can make you.

Future Sheik: I'm not afraid of you.

Future Peach: No, but you are afraid of Mario. And you know he won't stop, not ever. Until we find him – and we kill him.

(Cut back to the present. We see the prisons on Level Five of Compositech.)

Marth's voice: Let me out! I have to save the world!

(Cut inside one of the cells. Roy sits on a bench, looking weary. Marth stops pounding on the door and looks around the cell.)

Marth (translated): We can escape through the vent. Come on! Help me!

Roy (translated): No, I won't.

Marth (translated): What!?

Roy (translated): You said you didn't need me. (He shakes his head) Ever since you came back from the future, you're distancing yourself from me.

Marth (translated): (sadly) How could you kill me?

Roy (translated): I wouldn't! But I'm starting to understand why I might.

(Marth looks at him worriedly.

Cut to an office in Wiitown. Luigi is looking out a window. A Toad comes up to him.)

Toad: Sir, you need to choose a desk.

(Luigi glances over to see Ganondorf watching him.)

Luigi: Shouldn't Tetra do it? This was all her idea.

Toad: She's unreachable at the moment.

Ganondorf: Oooh, get that one. Saved the best for last.

Luigi: (handing the catalogue back to Toad) I'll take the first one. Thanks.

(Ganondorf looks hurt as the Toad leaves the room.)

Ganondorf: You don't trust me, Luigi?

Luigi: Of course not. I'm making the decisions here.

Ganondorf: Remember. This is God's plan. No matter what you try to do.

Luigi: God's plan? Like your plan to murder millions of people in the Mushroom Kingdom was? I'll pass.

Ganondorf: You cannot escape your destiny. Including the one where I make you President, Luigi.

(Luigi looks thoughtful.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Amy comes in with a garbage bag.)

Amy: Diddy?? Are you here? (She looks around) I've come to take your garbage out. (to herself) You're such a mess.

(Diddy comes in from the other room as Amy opens the blinds.)

Amy: And why is it so dark in here?

Diddy: Ah! (He runs over and shuts the blinds again) Don't touch those!

Amy: Sorry. (She regards him) You don't look well. Maybe you should go outside, get some fresh air.

Diddy: (angry) Go outside!? I'm doing all this work for you! To find a way to remove your ability!

Amy: (hurt) I only came to help you. I'm sorry to bother you, then. I'll let you get back to your work.

(She heads towards the door as Diddy comes after her.)

Diddy: Wait, Amy. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I want to find the answers for you.

(Amy just looks at him. Then she turns and goes.

Diddy sighs. He heads back to his workbench and picks up his tape recorder.)

Diddy: The rash is spreading. And I'm also becoming more aggressive. The formula is transforming me, and I fear... I fear what I'm becoming.

(He puts the recorder down. We stay on it and watch as dust settles over it. We pull back to the same lab, now a lot dirtier, with the subtitle "Four Years In The Future."

The door opens and Mario comes in.)

Mario: Diddy? Are you here?

(He stops to look around.)

Diddy's voice: What do you want?

(Mario turns to see Future Diddy standing in the corner in shadow. He's also wearing a large hoodie, so we can't see his face.)

Mario: I need your help. I need to tell me everything you know about Mewtwo's ability. (after a few seconds) Wait…are you all right, Diddy?

(Future Diddy drops to the floor. There's a scampering sound and Mario looks around, having lost him.

Suddenly, a scaly hand grabs Mario's shoulder. He turns to see Future Diddy, still obscured by the hoodie, behind him.)

Future Diddy: You're not scarred, you must be from the past. Whatever you do, don't repeat my mistakes.

Mario: What happened to you?

Future Diddy: I was selfish. Impetuous. I wanted an ability so much…I got the formula wrong. So wrong.

Mario: What about Mewtwo's power?

Future Diddy: It's dangerous. You don't understand. I won't do that to you.

Mario: Tell me where he is!

Future Diddy: I won't.

(Mario squints at him, reading his mind.)

Future Diddy: _The Bennet house. Pallet Town._

Mario: Pallet Town, thanks.

Future Diddy: No! Don't go –

(He reaches for Mario, but Mario has closed his eyes and disappeared.

Cut to the Bennet house. Mario walks up the front door and throws it open. He produces blue flames on his hands and goes inside.

He hears someone coming down the stairs and prepares himself. Suddenly, a young boy comes down the stairs and walks over to him, grinning.)

Boy: Hey, Uncle Mario. Dad's making waffles.

(Mario looks confused as the boy runs off. Mario follows him to the kitchen. There he sees Future Mewtwo, wearing an apron and his old glasses. Future Mewtwo kneels down and gives some food to Future Yoshi.)

Future Mewtwo: Now Peppy, you know Yoshi needs to get some waffles too.

(He sees Mario and grins.)

Future Mewtwo: Hey Mario!

(He walks over and hugs Mario, who looks really confused.)

Future Mewtwo: I haven't seen you in so long. (He breaks the hug) If I'd known you were coming, I would have made extra.

(Mario looks hopelessly confused as Future Mewtwo turns back and pours a glass of orange juice for his son.)

Peppy: Uncle Mario? Where's your scar??

(Future Mewtwo looks back, noticing that too. He puts down the juice.)

Future Mewtwo: Eat your breakfast. Your uncle and I have to go talk in the other room.

(Mario and Future Mewtwo walk into the study. Future Mewtwo shuts the door.)

Future Mewtwo: You're not from around here, are you? (Mario takes a step back in fear.) You must be from the past. Which means to you, (he chuckles) I'm the boogeyman. It's a hell of thing, you coming here to find out we're brothers.

Mario: Brothers!? What do you mean!?

Future Mewtwo: It doesn't matter. I'm not going to give you my ability.

(Mario squints at him, trying to read his mind. But Future Mewtwo resists. After a while, Mario breaks his hold.)

Mario: Me, the future me. He's dead. That's why I need your power. To fix everything.

Future Mewtwo: There's the hunger that goes with it. It turned me into a killer. Every day is a struggle to control it. But I fight it, for him.

Mario: If I have your ability, I can understand the variables, and then –

Future Mewtwo: – (chuckling) save the world.

Mario: The world's going to end. I saw a painting of it. Paint it yourself if you don't believe me.

(Future Mewtwo looks back through the window at Peppy eating.)

Future Mewtwo: Don't let him see me. Not like this.

(He goes and gets a canvas out from a closet. He sets it on an easel and looks at it.

Cut to Diddy's old apartment. Future D.K. is feeding a young baby while he talks to Future Sheik.)

Future Sheik: It'll just be one time.

Future D.K.: I can't risk it.

Future Sheik: D.K. –

Future D.K.: I'm retired. We have a family now. You have to stop putting yourself in danger! We need you, Sheik! You can't risk yourself going after Mario, he's too dangerous.

Future Sheik: This will be the last time. Once we catch Mario, I'll be done.

Future D.K.: (sighs) Mew!

(Future Mew comes from the back room. She looks at her parents.)

Future Sheik: I need you to find someone for me.

(Cut to outside the apartment. Future Peach and Wario are waiting as Future Sheik comes outside, shutting the door.)

Future Sheik: He's in Pallet Town.

Future Wario: (turning to Peach) Why are you afraid now?

Future Peach: (glaring at him) I just killed my uncle today. And now I have to do it again. Forgive me for being human.

(She goes to walk away when Future Wario grabs her arm.)

Future Wario: Hey. Unlike you, Sheik and I can die. So get your head on straight.

(Peach just pulls her arm away and resumes walking.

Cut back to the Bennet house. Future Mewtwo's eyes are covered in white as he finishes painting. He closes them and reopens them to see the painting of the world splitting in two.)

Mario: You see?

Future Mewtwo: You're right.

(He silently goes to the desk and takes out a broken watch. He hands it to Mario.)

Future Mewtwo: This is the watch I was working on when I first discovered my ability. It's a reminder of what I was and what I could be again. If you want to access my ability, you have to fix the watch.

(Mario turns it over and opens the back. Various pieces of the watch start floating out.)

Future Mewtwo: Listen to it. Like a symphony, every piece has its part, all coming together in perfect harmony.

(The pieces float around and Mario repairs them.)

Future Mewtwo: This will allow you to understand how anything works. Action and reaction. Even how to change the future.

(The pieces float back into the watch. Mario closes the back cover and turns it over. It's running normally.)

Future Mewtwo: You have it now. (sadly) I'm so sorry.

Peppy: (urgently) Dad!

(Future Mewtwo and Mario run from the room back to the kitchen. They see Future Sheik and Future Wario holding Peppy on the other side of the room. Future Peach walks in, closing the front door.)

Future Peach: You can come quietly, Mario, and we'll leave these two alone.

Future Mewtwo: Just teleport out of here, Mario. Go!

Mario: No, I won't leave you. I brought this trouble here, into your home.

Future Peach: His home? This was _my_ home. He took everything from me. (She raises a gun and grins evilly) So what's it going to be?

Mario: Look, Peach, I'm not the same guy that you know. I can change –

Future Peach: I don't care, Mario.

Mario: (shaking his head) How did you get this way?

Future Peach: I learned how to take care of myself.

(She turns the gun toward Future Mewtwo. Suddenly, Mario runs at her with super-speed. He punches her and she goes flying. Future Sheik then speed-runs into Future Mewtwo, knocking him through the wall back into the study. He slowly stands back up.)

Future Mewtwo: Peppy, go, hide!

(Peppy runs to the kitchen as Future Sheik runs in circles around Mario. He can't hit her but she keeps landing blows on him. Future Wario turns toward Future Mewtwo.)

Future Mewtwo: I know you gain strength off of other people's fear. But I'm not afraid of you.

Future Wario: No. (He grins) But _he_ is.

(Future Mewtwo looks back to see a clearly afraid Peppy hiding under the kitchen table. Future Wario steps forward and punches him. Future Mewtwo goes down hard. Future Wario lifts him up and slams him through the coffee table. He then kicks Future Mewtwo, who goes flying back into the kitchen and into the island.

Everyone pauses as Future Mewtwo gets himself up. He then realizes what happened and turns around. The remains of the kitchen table are shattered against the island.)

Future Mewtwo: No.

(He digs through the rubble, looking for Peppy.)

Future Mewtwo: NO!!

(He stands up and turns back, the evil look back in his eye. He stalks forward and starts punching Future Wario repeatedly. Future Sheik, distracted, gets flung into a wall by Mario's telekinesis. Future Mewtwo keeps punching, even when Future Wario is clearly unconscious or dead. His hands begin to glow dangerously.)

Mario: Stop!

(Mewtwo screams in rage. He steps back to see his whole body begin to glow.)

Mario: (worried) Gabriel!

(He starts toward Future Mewtwo. Future Peach gets back to her feet and raises her gun at them. Future Mewtwo screams again –

– and we quickly zoom out to see a huge explosion and a mushroom cloud settle over the city.

Cut back to Compositech in the present. Marth is trying to use his belt to get the air vent open.)

Roy (translated): Would you stop? It's pointless.

Marth (translated): A hero must try.

(Roy rolls his eyes and gets up. He goes and grabs the belt from Marth. Marth pulls back, and the two of them pull back and forth. Roy yanks it and Marth tumbles to the ground. Roy smiles and turns back to the vent. He tosses the belt up and it latches on. Roy pulls it once and the vent is opened.)

Roy (translated): There. Enjoy your escape.

Marth (translated): My escape?

Roy (translated): You obviously don't want me around.

(Marth sadly goes to the vent. He jumps up, but can't quite reach. He turns back to his friend.)

Marth (translated): Please, Roy. I need your help.

(Cut to a short while later. Marth stands on Roy's shoulders, trying to climb into the vent.)

Marth (translated): I'm sorry, Roy. You've always been by my side. I've been a bad friend to you.

Roy (translated): Maybe now is not the time for apologies.

Marth (translated): I will change not just the future, but myself too!

(He finally gets his upper body into the vent.)

Marth (translated): I did it! I'll help you up, Roy!

(Roy turns back to see Bowser watching him in the doorway. He looks unamused.)

Marth (translated): (confused) Roy?

(Cut to Tetra's apartment. She's on the phone.)

Tetra: (upset) Hello, yes, are you the detective working on the Mayer case? I have some information, I think I know what happened to him. (pause) I…I…

(The phone turns to ice in her hand. Tetra looks at it in confusion.)

Tetra: Hello?

(No one answers. Tetra sighs, dropping her hand and the phone down, then slowly bringing it back to her mouth.)

Tetra: I killed him.

(She then opens her hand. The phone drops to the floor and shatters into a million pieces.

Cut to Diddy's loft. He sits at his bench, talking into his recorder again.)

Diddy: I have so far been unable to reverse the formula's effects.

(He shuts it off and goes to pick his hand up from a stack of papers. He looks down to see some kind sticky substance, sticking the papers to his fingers. There's a knock at the door and he quickly goes to it and opens it. The guy he attacked before steps forward and hits him, hard.)

Guy: That was for before. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong.

(Diddy slowly turns back, not seemingly fazed by the blow. He grabs the guy's shirt.)

Diddy: So did you.

(He suddenly yanks the guy forward into the loft.

Cut to Luigi's office. He's sitting in prayer when Tetra comes in. She hands him a piece of paper.)

Luigi: Tetra! What's this?

Tetra: My resignation letter. I'm sorry.

Luigi: Your resignation? (She nods) Okay. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?

Tetra: No. I know what I have to do now.

(She turns and walks out. Luigi watches her go. He turns back to see Ganondorf sitting behind his desk.)

Ganondorf: You want to help her. I know. This is your path. You're just going to have to trust me, Luigi. You must help her!

(Luigi looks unsure, not knowing whether he should trust him or not.

Cut to a bridge. Tetra stands at the edge and looks down into the water. She sadly sighs and prepares herself. She steps forward.

A blur flies down out of the sky towards her. After a few seconds, Luigi floats up, Tetra cradled in his arms. She looks at him in shock as they float up, then turn and fly away.

Some time later. In Tetra's apartment, she pours herself and Luigi a drink.)

Luigi: So…are you all right?

Tetra: All right? (She chuckles ruefully) No.

(She sits down, handing him his drink. They sit in silence for a few seconds.)

Tetra: So... you can fly?

Luigi: (jumping her line) Yeah.

Tetra: Wow. That's…not at all like mine.

Luigi: Yours?

(She looks down at her glass. Ice creeps out and covers the whole thing. She sets it on the table and Luigi grabs her hands.)

Luigi: Wow, they're not even cold.

(Tetra looks at him with longing. After a few seconds, Luigi leans in. Tetra takes his face and kisses him.

Cut to outside an office marked "Dinosaur Land Research", with the subtitle "Four Years In The Future." Future Luigi is holding a press conference.)

Future Luigi: This is a tragedy. All of the families of those in Pallet Town are in our prayers.

(We pan back to see a future version of Tetra, wearing large sunglasses, standing next to him.)

Future Luigi: My wife and I urge everyone across the country to pray together for the families of those who lost someone. (He nods) Thank you for your time.

(Cut to a cell at the facility. Mario, stripped of his shirt, is tied down to gurney. Next to him is his dead future self. He closes his eyes, but nothing happens. He reopens them to see Future Peach and Future Bowser walk in.)

Future Peach: Trying to teleport? Not with my friend here.

(She goes to a tray and picks up a scalpel.)

Future Peach: There were 20,000 people that died in Pallet Town. I want you to feel the pain of each death.

Mario: Peach –

(She slices him once, slowly. Mario cries out in pain.)

Mario: Ow!! Peach –

Future Peach: One.

Mario: It doesn't have to be like this. I can save you.

(She looks unimpressed. She slowly slices him again.)

Mario: Agh!!

Future Peach: Two.

(Suddenly, the door opens. Future Luigi walks in with a bunch of Secret Service. Future Peach pauses.)

Future Luigi: If you don't mind, I'd like a moment alone with my brother.

Future Peach: Is this the President or my father speaking?

Future Luigi: Both.

(She reluctantly goes to leave, Future Bowser following her. The Secret Service go out and shut the door.)

Future Luigi: I know what you're doing.

(He starts to undo Mario's bonds.)

Future Luigi: I've seen the painting. Of the world ending.

(He releases Mario.)

Future Luigi: You're strong, Mar. But one man cannot save the world.

Mario: Thanks, Luigi.

Future Luigi: Of course. You helped me too. Congress has agreed to full proliferation because of what happened in Pallet Town.

Mario: Proliferation?

Future Luigi: Think about it. An entire army with abilities. (Mario is speechless. Future Luigi goes and looks down at Future Mario's body) I know you think the worst in people. But we were created in God's image. There's a goodness to characters.

Mario: No, Luigi. This isn't right. You've been manipulated before.

Future Luigi: (nodding) All right then. Go ahead, read my mind.

(Mario squints and sifts through Luigi's thoughts. He finally breaks out and looks at Luigi. He suddenly raises his hand and lifts Luigi into the air, against a wall.)

Mario: I know you think you're doing the right thing. But you're wrong.

(He slowly walks towards Luigi, with a slightly curious look.)

Mario: I need…I need to understand…

(He slowly lifts his arm up. He points at Luigi's head and starts to move his hand. A red cut starts to form across Luigi's forehead.)

Future Luigi: (struggling) Mar…stop…

Mario: I need to see…

(He fully cuts open Luigi's head and drops him. Luigi falls to the floor, bleeding profusely. Mario snaps out of his daze and looks horrified. There's banging on the door.)

Voice: Mr. President! Are you all right?

(Mario glances over then shuts his eyes. He teleports away.

Cut to Mewtwo's cell at Compositech in the present. He's sitting on a bench. Suddenly, Mario appears behind him. Mewtwo looks up.)

Mewtwo: Mario.

(He stands up as Mario runs forward. He grabs Mewtwo by the neck and shoves him against the wall, choking him.)

Mario: (angrily) I took your power!

Mewtwo: My power? Then you have the hunger. You're like me.

Mario: I will never be like you!

Mewtwo: (smiling) You already are. Brother.

(Cut to Distant Planet. We see D.K. lying on the ground, his eyes still white. We pan up to see the redone painting of the blonde woman dying in his arms. There's a white flash –

– and we cut back to Diddy's apartment four years in the future. Future Mew and Future D.K. watch a news broadcast about the explosion in Pallet Town. The baby is crying.)

Future Mew: It's my fault. I told her where Mario was. I'm sorry –

Future D.K: Mew! Just…help your sister. Please.

Broadcast: It's hard to imagine that there's anybody left alive.

(There's a knock at the door. Future D.K. looks up in hope. He runs and opens the door to see Future Sheik smiling at him.)

Future D.K.: Sheik!

Future Sheik: I wasn't fast enough.

(We pan around to see her entire back is burnt and smoking. She collapses to the ground, Future D.K. going to hold her. There's another flash of white –

– and we're back with the present D.K. His eyes clear and he stands up. He looks around at Olimar's paintings.)

D.K.: I saw it. The future, I saw it. All of these are going to come true.

(He goes to the painting of him holding the dying Sheik.)

D.K.: I have to find her. Help her.

Olimar: (nodding) You need to find your totem.

D.K.: Totem? What's that?

Olimar: A spirit guide. It attaches to your subconscious. It will lead you on your journey.

D.K.: Spirit guide? What, is that some kind of distant mystical mojo thing?

Olimar: (shaking his head) Carl Jung. Analytical psychology. (with a look at D.K.) You don't read much, do you?

D.K.: All right, so, what is this totem then?

Olimar: Usually an animal. If you think about your dream, you will find your guide.

(He walks off. D.K. sighs. He looks down to see the turtle again.

Some time later. The turtle makes his way across the desert. D.K. is following it. He stops once, obviously thinking about how ridiculous this is, but keeps following the turtle.

Cut to Samus's office in Compositech. Marth and Roy are seated in front of her, and Bowser stands by the door.)

Samus: So. Where is Ike's half of the formula?

Roy: This formula. What does it do?

Samus: It can turn people like you into people like us, and that will lead to disaster.

Marth: The formula…is gone. Taken.

Samus: That means they have both halves now. And our side lost. (She smirks angrily) Your father loved you dearly, Marth. He had faith you would grow up to be a great man, but he was mistaken.

Marth: (bowing his head) I'm sorry.

Roy: Enough of this! (He grabs Marth) Don't apologize! This is Marth Nakamura! He will not rest until the formula is safe!

(Samus slowly leans forward with a secretive air. Marth and Roy lean in too.)

Samus: Someone is behind all this. Powerful. Hidden. They're manipulating us. We have to stop them. (She sits back up) And you're the only one who can help, Marth.

Marth: (confused) Me?

Samus: You have the key to unlocking this entire mystery.

(Marth and Roy look at each other, confused.

Cut to a cemetery. Marth and Roy dig up a coffin. Roy looks worried.)

Roy (translated): I hope she's right about all this.

(They open the coffin. Lying there is David Monroe, his eyes closed, his hands folded. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and looks enraged. He grabs Marth by the neck.)

David: Marth, you son of a –

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**A/N**: The title comes from a quote from J. Robert Oppenheimer, the father of the atomic bomb. He talked about the first test and said "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Fitting, for what happened to Pallet Town.

Anyway, next chapter we'll find out just who is behind the theft of the formula. Some old villains return and a new one emerges. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5: Angels and Monsters

**A/N**: My boss is out of town all this week. As such, I have lots of time to work on this. Hooray!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on Luigi and Tetra, cuddling in bed. Morning is breaking. Luigi's thoughts are heard in voiceover as he lays in bed with his eyes open.)

**It's all happening so fast. My life is a speeding train and I'm not sure where it's headed. One thing is certain, I've been given a second chance, being touched by God; and I've got to believe that he has a purpose for my life.**

(Cut to a parked car. Peach is in the driver's seat. She goes to the seat next to her and grabs a taser. She puts it into her jacket and opens the car door.)

**So why am I filled with self-doubt? Plagued by demons, real and imaginary?**

(Cut to the cemetery. David opens his eyes and grabs Marth by the throat.)

**Frightened by the challenges ahead, and haunted by the ghosts of my past? **

(Cut to a park. Diddy sits crouched down, in some trees, watching somebody.)

**Does God know what I am? Do I? Am I an angel, or a monster? A hero, or a villain? And why can't I see the difference? **

(Cut to Luigi's kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door. On it is the title card: "Chapter Five: Angels and Monsters."

Luigi closes the door, having taken out a container of juice. Ganondorf is standing behind the newly closed door.)

Luigi: Oh.

(He hands the juice out, offering some to Ganondorf. The other man doesn't even react.)

Luigi: See? I knew it. You're not real. (He takes a drink of the juice) Anyway, I need some straight answers about saving Tetra.

Ganondorf: You arrived just in time to save her. That sounds like the guidance of a higher power to me.

Luigi: Right. You're a messenger of God. Sure.

Ganondorf: You will understand. God resides within. The answers will come.

Tetra: (calling out) Luigi?

(Luigi turns back to see her enter the kitchen. He turns back to the refrigerator to see Ganondorf is gone.)

Tetra: Who were you talking to?

Luigi: No one. Just clearing my head.

(Tetra gives him a confused look.

Cut to the park. Diddy approaches a guy who is standing around shiftily.)

Diddy: What do you have?

Guy: I have what you need. Whatever it is, man.

Diddy: (scratching his back) It needs to work. It has to! I need it!!

(The guy looks confused. He pulls out his knife.)

Guy: I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get out of here, unless you can tell me what you want.

(Diddy quickly grabs the guy's wrist and twists, causing him to yell and drop the knife. Diddy pulls the guy in close.)

Diddy: I don't need drugs. I need you.

(Cut to Mewtwo's cell at Compositech. He's sitting on a bench. Suddenly, Mario appears behind him. Mewtwo looks up.)

Mewtwo: Mario.

(He stands up as Mario runs forward. He grabs Mewtwo by the neck and shoves him against the wall, choking him. This time, we see past them to the viewing window, where Samus has just walked in and seen them.)

Mario: (angrily) I took your power!

Mewtwo: My power? Then you have the hunger. You're like me.

Mario: I will never be like you!

Mewtwo: (smiling) You already are. Brother.

Mario: NO!!

(He grabs Mewtwo's neck and snaps it to the side. Mewtwo drops to the ground. The door flies open and Samus runs in.)

Samus: Mario, stop!

(Mario turns and thrusts a hand toward her, stopping her in her tracks.)

Samus: Mario, please, stop. You don't know what you're doing.

Mario: You never told me he was my brother. I wonder what other secrets you're hiding, _mother._

(Samus looks terrified.)

Mario: Maybe I should cut you open and find them all for myself. (He thinks for a second) I need to...

(He starts to open Samus's head. She screams in fear and pain.

Behind Mario, Mewtwo gets to his feet, his neck bent at an angle to his body. He grabs it and straightens his neck back out. Then he throws Mario into the glass with his telekinesis. Mario drops the floor, unconscious.

Mewtwo quickly goes to Samus, who is on one knee recovering.)

Mewtwo: (concerned) Are you all right?

Samus: Yes. I'm fine.

Mewtwo: (gesturing to Mario) What should we do with him?

Samus: I'll make sure he's okay.

(She walks over to him as Mewtwo looks up at the window. Peppy has appeared and gestures towards the door. Mewtwo walks out of the cell and up to him.)

Peppy: We have a lead on a new target. Let's go.

Mewtwo: (disbelieving) You want me to go with you?

Peppy: (rolling his eyes) Don't make this harder than it already is.

(He walks off. Mewtwo takes a look back into the cell, then follows after him.

Cut to the Bennet house. Vivian is quickly going through a bunch of Compositech files. Pikachu comes in behind her.)

Pikachu: Vivian? What's going on?

Vivian: (disgusted) There was no cheerleading retreat. And now Peach isn't answering her phone. How could I have been so dumb? She obviously went after one of these prisoners.

Pikachu: Well it's a good thing she can't get hurt, huh?

Vivian: Oh?

(She picks up one file and shows it to Pikachu. It's of a man, all jet-black, with white eyes.)

Vivian: And what about Stephan Gaimanwatch? He can create black holes, make people _disappear._

Pikachu: Oh God…

(She looks over the files and sees one of a blonde man.)

Pikachu: Him!? Well, we better hope she doesn't go after Lucas Doyle either. He's a horrible man. (She thinks for a second) He doesn't live far from here, I'll start there.

Vivian: I'll go with you.

Pikachu: It's fine, Vivian. I can take care of it.

Vivian: But I can help –

(Pikachu lifts up one of her hands, a flame growing on it.)

Pikachu: Help like this? (Vivian doesn't answer, and Pikachu drops her hand) Then I'll do it.

(She leaves. Vivian turns back and picks up the file for Gaimanwatch again.

Cut to a house somewhere. Stephen Gaimanwatch is on the phone.)

Gaimanwatch: Look, you're supposed to be like my sister now too! Just tell me where she went! (After a pause) Please! Just help me out here! (After another pause) Wait, no, don't –

(He pulls the phone away, the line dead. He sighs and puts it back down on the desk. He starts to look angry. He suddenly thrusts out a hand and a small black hole appears above the desk. It sucks in several papers and other things before suddenly closing.

Gaimanwatch sighs, feeling better. Then he stops. He hears footsteps behind him. He quickly turns around and goes toward the front door.)

Gaimanwatch: Hello? Is there someone here??

(He steps forward again. We pull back to see a pair of legs appear behind him.)

Peach's voice: Behind you.

(Gaimanwatch turns around to see Peach leveling the taser at him. She grins and fires it. It hits Gaimanwatch in the chest and he drops to the ground.)

Peach: Gotcha.

(Cut to the cemetery in Japan. David is holding Marth by the throat, choking him.)

Marth: (struggling) I…need…your help…

David: You _buried me alive._ Why would I help you!?

(Marth simply closes his eyes and concentrates. After a second, he opens them. David is back in the coffin, which is now closed.)

David: (muffled) Hey!

Marth: You killed my father. You are a villain. And I am a hero. But sometimes, a hero must take risks to save the world.

(There is incessant knocking from the inside of the coffin.)

David: (muffled) Let me out!

Marth: I will give you another chance. If you behave.

(The knocking stops.)

David: (muffled) Okay!

(Marth closes his eyes again and concentrates. Suddenly the coffin is open and David is sitting on the edge of it.)

Marth: We need your help. My father had part of a formula –

David: (brushing himself off) The formula?? (He shakes his head) Even I told them to destroy it.

Roy: You know about it! Then you know who would steal it.

David: Maybe. (Narrowing his eyes) What's in it for me?

Marth: When we finish our mission, I promise to put you in a more special cell.

David: Forget it then.

(Marth moves forward to grab him by the shoulder.)

David: Wait! Wait. Just…give me a second. You're like a freaking…Japanese Nazi. (They wait a second.) Well the most likely person to steal it is Samus Petrelli.

Roy: But she is the one who hired us to find it!

David: Oh. Well then I'm out of ideas.

(Marth closes his eyes and concentrates. When he opens them again, David is back in the closed coffin again.)

David: (muffled) Wait wait wait! I know how to find the big villain. (after a second) I have a plan!

Marth: (smiling) A plan!

(Roy just looks at him skeptically.

Cut to an office building. The sign out front reads "Dinosaur Land Research." The logo seems to be two interlocking rings with a crosshair where they overlap.

Cut to inside the building in the lobby. Ganondorf is seated on a couch with Sheik in front of him.)

Ganondorf: How do you feel about recruiting?

Sheik: Recruiting? What do you mean?

Ganondorf: It's on behalf of an organization for a new world order. We could live in a world where people like you are embraced, your gifts acknowledged and respected.

Sheik: Whatever. As long as I keep getting paid.

Ganondorf: Well then you need to invite people like you to join us. (He gestures to a stack of files next to him) Everything you need to know is right here.

(Sheik goes to them and picks them up. She starts reading through them to see pictures of Wario and Diddy and several others.)

Sheik: These are some pretty nasty people here. I don't like getting my hands dirty.

Ganondorf: (shiftily) They've merely…lost their way. It's time for us to give them purpose.

(Sheik stares at him, trying to figure him out.

Cut to a car. Peppy is driving as Mewtwo sits in the passenger seat. He's eating an apple and toying with the radio. Peppy suddenly reaches out and turns it off.)

Peppy: Just...sit.

(Mewtwo shrugs and sits back in his seat.)

Peppy: You know this was all her idea. I would have just left you to rot.

Mewtwo: Rehabilitation doesn't happen overnight. I _am_ trying.

Peppy: Oh, I understand. Killing is just in your nature.

(Mewtwo just rolls his eyes as they continue to drive.

Cut back to Gaimanwatch's house. He slowly gets to his feet. Peach keeps the taser trained on him.)

Peach: I'm bringing you back to Level 5.

Gaimanwatch: Look, I just made one mistake. I got locked away for two years. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family!

Peach: I don't believe you. I bet they left because they're scared of you.

Gaimanwatch: Oh really? Well, little girl, you're gonna listen.

(He suddenly opens his hand and a black hole appears. It rips the taser out of Peach's hand and sucks it away before closing. Peach looks surprised.

Cut to Diddy's loft. He drags the drug dealer in, bumping his head on the steps on the way down. A trail of blood appears behind him as Diddy drags him into the next room. He puts the body up on a gurney. He goes to get some supplies when he hears the front door open and close.)

Amy's voice: Diddy?

(Diddy quickly rushes out to meet her in the outer room.)

Diddy: Amy. (They hug, but she looks concerned) What is it?

Amy: Did you see this?

(She hands him a flyer. It's a missing person report for Diddy's neighbor.)

Diddy: Where did you get this?

Amy: It was on your door. Have you seen him?

Diddy: (shaking his head) I'm onto the next stage of my research. It could be the answer to taking away your ability.

(She turns away from him. He comes up behind her to nuzzle her neck.)

Diddy: I know that's what you want.

(Amy smiles a little bit. Then she happens to look down and sees the blood on the floor. Her eyes widen, but then she just smiles.)

Amy: Then I should let you get back to work. I'll see you later.

(She goes up the stairs and exits. Diddy watches her go, then heads into the back room. He puts the flyer down on the desk and looks up. We pan up to see the neighbor, still alive, cocooned against the wall.

Cut to Gaimanwatch's house. Peach is seated as he paces in front of her.)

Gaimanwatch: The Company has it all wrong. I never meant to hurt anyway.

(Peach's phone rings. She looks at it nervously as Gaimanwatch looks angry.)

Gaimanwatch: Who is that, your partner?

Peach: I don't have one.

Gaimanwatch: That's how The Company works. One of us, one of them. (He thinks) Well then you can't be with The Company.

(He produces a business card and hands it to her.)

Gaimanwatch: Are you with them?

(Peach looks at it. It's a business card for Dinosaur Land Research.)

Peach: No, I'm not with them either.

Gaimanwatch: Well then who are you? How do you know about me?

Peach: I read your file. It says you killed a man.

Gaimanwatch: I told you, it was an accident. It was just an argument with my neighbor. It got heated and then…he was gone. (His voice breaking) I never meant to hurt him. But The Company locked me away. No lawyer, no trial. I came here…I came to see my wife and kids again. (Peach starts to look sympathetic) Even if it's the last time. (He slowly breathes in and out) I just want to be normal.

(He stands thinking for a second, then turns back to her.)

Gaimanwatch: You can go. We're done here.

Peach: (uncomfortably) Maybe I can help.

(Cut to Luigi and Tetra getting dressed.)

Luigi: So are you going to tell me about it?

Tetra: About what?

Luigi: About why I found you about to take a plunge into the river.

Tetra: Don't worry about it –

Luigi: I am worried. You tried to kill yourself.

Tetra: It was…my fault. That reporter, the one I told you about? Doing a story on me? (Luigi nods) I…killed him. My power...he froze. Shattered.

Luigi: It's not like you meant to. It was an accident.

Tetra: Still. It was my fault. And I need to face the consequences.

Luigi: And what? Turn yourself in, saying you froze and broke him? They'll never believe you. We can't tell anyone about us. I was going to tell the world about people like us. I even called a press conference. And I got shot. I died. And then I saw God. And I truly believe with all my heart that he's got a higher purpose for us.

Tetra: So…God gave us these powers?

Luigi: Of course. Who else would?

Tetra: (confused) A doctor in Pewter City.

(Now Luigi looks confused as well.

Cut to Gaimanwatch's house. Peach hands him a slip of paper.)

Peach: This is your wife's latest phone number. It was in your file.

Gaimanwatch: Thank you! Thank you so much!

(He takes the phone and dials.)

Gaimanwatch: Hello? Hey baby, it's me. I'm back. I…I want to see you guys. (pause) Please. I never meant to leave you. I'm sorry. (pause) Just one meeting. (pause) The carousel at the zoo, sure. Right after it closes.

(Suddenly the line clicks dead. Gaimanwatch looks at the phone in confusion.)

Gaimanwatch: Hello?

(Peppy suddenly appears behind him, gun drawn.)

Peppy: Don't move, Gaimanwatch.

Peach: (getting up) Dad!?

Peppy: (seeing her) Peach!? What are you doing here?

Gaimanwatch: "Dad"?? Was this a setup??

(He grabs Peach and pulls her close to him.)

Peppy: Let her go!!

Peach: No, I didn't know he was coming!

(Mewtwo suddenly appears behind Gaimanwatch.)

Mewtwo: Let the girl go.

Peach: (terrified) Mewtwo. (turning to her dad) What's he doing here!?

Peppy: I can explain –

Mewtwo: I said let her go.

Peach: I'm so sorry, Stephen.

Gaimanwatch: It's not over yet. (He grins a little) Hold on to something.

(He suddenly shoots his hand out and a giant black hole appears in the middle of the floor. He quickly ducks out of the room as Peach, Peppy, and Mewtwo start to get sucked toward it. Peppy wraps his arms around a pillar and holds on. Mewtwo and Peach grab on to some piping ripped out of the wall.

But the black hole is proving too powerful. Peach starts to lose her grip. She slips toward the black hole as Peppy yells for her. Peach is finally ripped away –

– and immediately grabbed out of the air. She looks up to see Mewtwo holding on to her wrist. She looks at him hatefully as Peppy watches in fright. Mewtwo struggles to keep his grip on her.

Eventually the black hole closes up and Peach immediately drops to the floor. She looks up at Mewtwo with a baleful look.)

Mewtwo: Are you all right?

Peach: (rolling her eyes) Wonderful.

(Peppy runs over and hugs his daughter. She does not return it. Mewtwo comes back from looking out the window.)

Mewtwo: He's gone.

Peppy: Where did he go, Peach? He's one of the escaped prisoners from Level 5, he's dangerous.

Peach: No, he isn't! And who are you to talk, bringing _him_ here!?

Mewtwo: I'm so sorry, Peach. When I was holding on to you, I could feel all the pain I caused you. I never meant to -

Peppy: (rounding on him) No. You don't get to talk to her. Ever.

Peach: (desperate) He's not a killer, dad. He's just having problems, like I did. Only he doesn't have anyone to help him like I had you.

Peppy: (smiling) Okay. I just want to talk to him. If what you say is true, I'll make other arrangements. You can trust me, Peach. I wouldn't send anybody to Level 5 that doesn't belong there.

(Peach just looks over at Mewtwo with a pointed look. Then she sighs.)

Peach: All right. He was going to the carousel at the zoo.

(Cut to a bar in Japan. David walks in front, with Marth and Roy behind him.)

Marth: This is your plan? Go to a bar?

David: Of course. I haven't had a drink in months, and they make a mean appletini.

Marth: Don't make me put you back in the coffin.

David: Hold on! This bar here is the number one place to contract specials for hire.

Roy: Specials?

Marth: Like the cantina! (He smiles) I never knew there was such a place.

David: Since we know somebody else hired this nemesis of yours, it seems like a good place to find a lead.

(He goes to Marth and straightens his tie a bit.)

David: Try to look tough.

(He heads for the bar as Marth tries to put on a tough face. He looks over to see Roy puffing his chest out with his arms stiff.)

Marth (translated): He said look tough. Not like Mr. Roboto.

(David sits down and knocks on the bar. Marth sits next to him and repeats the action.)

David: One appletini, my good fellow.

(The bartender turns around to reveal a huge guy looking at David with a scowl.)

David: Ah, Joseph. How good to see you again. (The guy leans forward) Look, I did apologize. I didn't know she was your wife. (The guy narrows his eyes) She never mentioned you –

(The guy jumps over the bar as David and Marth get to their feet. People scream as the guy pulls back a punch. David ducks and the bartender ends up hitting Marth in the face. He drops to the floor, unconscious.

David runs for the door, the bartender chasing him, as Roy runs to Marth's side.)

Roy (translated): Marth! He's getting away! Wake up!

(He goes and pulls up open Marth's eyes and closes them again.)

Roy (translated): Stop time! Come on!

(He tries again, but nothing happens. Roy looks back at the door and sighs.

Cut to a cell at Compositech. Samus is watching over Mario, who is strapped to a gurney with an IV in his nose. Luigi and Tetra come in behind her.)

Samus: I had to put Mario in a medically induced coma. He attacked me. We're all in trouble now.

(Luigi goes and kneels by Mario's side as Samus turns to view Tetra.)

Luigi: Mom, this is Tetra Strauss –

Samus: I know who she is. Why you two are here. And how your meeting with Doctor E. Gadd went.

Tetra: Well, if you know all that, then you can help me.

Samus: I can't. E. Gadd's work was classified.

Tetra: Look, I'll go public with all of this. I just want to know what's happening to me.

Luigi: What are you hiding, Ma?

(Samus considers for a second, and then responds.)

Samus: E. Gadd was useful in our development of synthetic abilities.

Luigi: Synthetic?

Samus: We used it experimentally on a number of children. You and your two sisters, Tetra. And… (She slowly turns back) you also, Luigi.

(A look of anger grows across Luigi's face.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Amy quietly opens the door and walks in. She doesn't hear Diddy, so she quickly follows the blood trail into the back room. She gasps as she sees his neighbor and the drug dealer cocooned to the walls.

She quickly runs to his neighbor and pulls a chair over. Grabbing a letter opener off the desk, she starts to cut him free. Just then, the front door opens and closes, and Amy looks back in fright.

Cut to Diddy walking in. He sets some food down on the table and heads to the back room. He doesn't notice anything until he walks over to his desk and sees the chair next to the cocooned guy. He steps in close to see parts of the cocoon cut away, and so he starts slowly sneaking through the room, looking for whoever is there.

We pan down to see Amy under the gurney in the middle of the room, covered by a sheet. Eventually she starts to cry, black tears welling up in her eyes. Diddy gasps and doubles over in pain. The neighbor's eyes also go black.)

Diddy: Amy!

(He grabs the gurney and throws it to the side. It crashes into the wall.)

Diddy: You have to control your power! You don't want to be a killer again, do you?

(Amy looks back at the neighbor. She slowly concentrates and the tears disappear. Diddy tries to catch his breath.)

Amy: Diddy, how could you? You're a monster!

(Diddy just cocks his head at her.)

Diddy: I wish you hadn't said that.

(He starts to stalk towards her.

Cut to the bar in Japan. Marth, holding his jaw, runs outside and looks around. Roy follows quickly behind him.)

Marth (translated): He's gone.

Roy (translated): Maybe he didn't get very far. Let's look around.

(They start walking down the alley. They pass by a dumpster and start looking up and down the sidewalk.

From the dumpster, David pokes his head up. He quietly gets out and starts to walk in the other direction. He looks back at Marth and Roy with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly, a fist lashes out and punches him in the face. He falls to the ground at Wario's feet. The larger man smiles. He drags David's body over to a van parked nearby and tosses him in the back. He then gets his phone and dials somebody.)

Wario: I got him. I'm bringing him in now. (He looks down the street) What should I do about the two Japanese guys? (He pauses) All right.

(He snaps the phone closed and watches Marth and Roy.

Cut to Samus's office at Compositech. Luigi and Tetra are looking through old records.)

Luigi: (disbelieving) It wasn't God.

Samus: No, we were trying to be better than God. Your father was disappointed that you weren't born with abilities. We thought since others in your family had them, your system could handle the formula.

Tetra: Well, what about me? No one else in my family has any abilities.

Samus: What we did to you and your sisters was wrong. That's why we divided the formula and hid it so it could never happen again.

Tetra: Of course it was wrong! And now people are dead because of it!

Samus: That's only the beginning. I need your help. They want to restart the project, to fill the world with dangerous and deadly people. They will destroy everything. (She turns to her son) Please, Luigi.

(Luigi slowly stands. But his jaw is clenched and his eyes angry.)

Luigi: Go to hell.

Samus: Please. Your brother sacrificed himself by taking Mewtwo's ability. He knows what's going to happen to the world.

Luigi: Don't act like you care about him. You experimented on your firstborn. And God knows who else. Mario? Peach??

(Samus doesn't respond. Luigi huffs and turns, storming out. Tetra follows after him.)

Samus: Luigi, please…

(Cut to outside the room. Luigi stands, catching his breath, as Tetra comes up to him.)

Tetra: Now what?

Luigi: I know a guy, a Doctor Kong. A scientist in the Mushroom Kingdom. He studies these abilities. He should be able to help us.

Tetra: Can we trust him?

Luigi: Of course. The guy's harmless.

(Cut to Diddy's lab. He's finishing cocooning someone else to the wall. We zoom in to see that it's Amy.

Cut to the carousel at the zoo. It's dark and no one is around. Peach slowly walks up.)

Peach: Stephen? Are you here? I talked to my dad, he wants to help you.

(She approaches to find him sitting sadly on one of the seats.)

Gaimanwatch: My family never showed up. You're right, they're afraid of me.

Peach: (sighing) Come on.

(He slowly stands and walks with her. They start to head back toward the parking lot.)

Gaimanwatch: Maybe I really am a monster.

(Suddenly, a gun clicks at the back of his head.)

Peppy's voice: Couldn't have put it better myself.

(Peach whirls around to see her father pointing the gun at Gaimanwatch.)

Peach: Dad! What are you doing??

Gaimanwatch: (scared) What's going on??

Peppy: I'll make you a deal, Gaimanwatch. You see my partner, standing by our car over there?

(They look to see Mewtwo leaning against the car in the parking lot.)

Peppy: If you make one of your little vortexes and get rid of him, I'll let you go.

Gaimanwatch: Wait, what? You want me to get rid of your partner?

(Mewtwo is looking at the group of them, confused.)

Peach: No, you don't have to do this! We'll help you!

Gaimanwatch: I won't do it. I'm not a killer.

Peppy: But my partner is. He needs to be destroyed.

Gaimanwatch: Please. I just want to go back to my life. Don't make me do this.

Peach: Dad, stop!

Peppy: I'm doing this for us, Peachy. For what he did to you.

(Mewtwo gets to his feet, preparing to come over.)

Gaimanwatch: You people have taken everything from me!

Peppy: Do it!!

Gaimanwatch: No!!

(Mewtwo starts to walk towards them.)

Gaimanwatch: (shakily) I won't become a monster.

Peach: NO!

(Gaimanwatch opens his hand and a black hole appears. It sucks him right into it and he disappears. The hole then closes up.

No one moves for a few seconds. Then Peppy slowly lowers his gun. Peach looks at him in disbelief.

Cut back to the bar in Japan. Marth and Roy are sitting by themselves.)

Marth (translated): The formula gone. David escaped. This is bad. We need to get out of this slump.

Roy (translated): Slump!? We are the worst heroes ever!

Marth (translated): We can't afford to lose heart, Roy!

Roy (translated): (sighing) At least it can't get any worse.

(With a whoosh, suddenly Wario and Sheik are standing before them.)

Marth: Nemesis!

Sheik: Hey fellas. Wario here told me you two were looking to join up with us. But I told him that I don't believe that a couple of goody-two-shoes like you would be into that.

Marth: (standing) What? Yes! We will join you!

Roy: Yes! We are badass now!

Marth: We want to be a part of what you are doing.

Sheik: It's not that easy. You have to prove yourselves.

Marth: Okay. We will triumph!

Wario: (dismissing) Sure. So, you're the one with the powers, right?

Marth: Yes. I control time and space.

Wario: Cool. Well…

(He goes to the wall and takes a sword from it. He brings it back and hands it to Marth.)

Wario: Kill him.

Marth and Roy: What!?

Wario: He has no powers, he's no use to us. You kill him, you _are_ badass.

(Sheik doesn't look too happy about this, but doesn't say anything. Marth turns to stand in front of Roy. Roy's eyes go really wide.)

Marth: I'm sorry, my friend. I must make some sacrifices to save the world.

(He suddenly thrusts forward and stabs Roy right in the heart. Sheik gasps in horror. Wario just grins.)

Roy: (disbelieving) Marth?

(He goes limp and collapses to the ground. His eyes are closed as he bleeds everywhere.

Cut to a car as it pulls over. Peppy puts it into park and turns to Peach, turned away from him in the passenger seat.)

Peppy: We'll talk more about this when I get home, Peach.

(Not responding, Peach opens her door to get out. Peppy puts a hand out to stop her.)

Peppy: I did what I had to, for us.

(We then pan over to see Mewtwo watching them from the back seat.)

Mewtwo: She doesn't believe you. Peach finally sees you for what you are: a user. Isn't that right, Peach? You used her to try to find that poor man, and you used him to try to kill me, because to you, I'm nothing but a monster. (He turns to Peach) It's because he doesn't see our humanity, and he never will.

(Peach just gets out of the car, Peppy quickly following.)

Peppy: Don't listen to him. He's a deranged sociopath, and a killer. Everything I do is to protect this family. You understand that, right?

(Peach doesn't respond for some time. Then she just looks at him flatly.)

Peach: Yeah, I understand.

(Peppy smiles and pulls her into an embrace.)

Peppy: It's all gonna be okay. I promise.

(Peach just looks distant.

Cut to inside. Peach shuts the door and walks in.)

Peach: Mom? I'm home.

Vivian: (running in) Oh Peach, thank goodness! Are you all right? Because if you are, you are _so_ grounded.

Peach: (smiling) Yeah mom, I'm fine.

Vivian: Oh good. (She hugs Peach, this one actually returned) I'm so glad Pikachu found you.

Peach: (breaking the hug) Pikachu? She didn't find me.

Vivian: She didn't?

(Cut to a candlelit dinner table. Lucas Doyle, a young man with blonde hair, smiles across the table.)

Lucas: Are you enjoying your dinner?

(We pan over to see Pikachu seated opposite him. She doesn't look comfortable and is staring daggers at him. Lucas picks up some pasta with his fork, Pikachu mirroring his movement. He slowly brings it up to his mouth and eats it as he watches her. Pikachu does the same. He swallows his food and looks at her.)

Lucas: How about a kiss?

Pikachu: Go to hell –

(He quickly gestures his thumb and forefinger together and Pikachu's mouth snaps shut. Her eyes are wide as she tries, but fails, to open it. He leans forward, tilting his head, and she does the same.

The two share a kiss. Lucas sits back down, Pikachu following suit. Lucas grins as we zoom out to see various puppets and marionettes around the room.

Cut back to Samus's office. She sits in her chair and sighs, her eyes closing. Just as she does so, a scream rings out. Samus twitches awake with a gasp.

Cut to the hallway outside. Samus comes down the hall to see Tetra lying on the floor. Her throat is slit. Samus gasps and looks to the side. Luigi is propped against the wall, dead, his forehead bleeding from a large cut.

Samus walks forward to see Mario standing there, his hands covered with blood.)

Samus: Mario. How could you?

(Mario stumbles and falls forward. A pipe is lodged in the back of his head and he collapses, dead. Samus hears something and turns around. She gasps in horror as we see a pair of legs approach her.)

Samus: It can't be.

Man's voice: You can see the future, Samus. I can't have that.

Samus: (steeling herself) I'll stop you.

(The man takes a step forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, a gold ring glinting off of one finger.)

Man: Don't be ridiculous. You won't even be able to move.

(The ring glints again. We zoom in on Samus's eye –

– and then zoom back out to find we're still in her office. Samus tries to move, but she can't. She looks back and forth, terrified.

Cut to outside the Dinosaur Land Research building. Sheik zips in. She looks around, not seeing anyone. She turns around again to find Ganondorf behind her.)

Ganondorf: Did you complete your task?

Sheik: Everyone's on board.

Ganondorf: But you're not happy about it.

Sheik: I don't like what happened to Roy.

Ganondorf: It's none of your concern. And you still have one more person to recruit.

(He gestures to a folder on the bench next to them. Sheik opens it to see a picture of D.K. Parkman.)

Sheik: What can he do?

Ganondorf: He's an important one. Reading minds, making you see things that aren't there.

Sheik: Hmm. Speaking of which, I've been thinking about something. With my speed, I can sneak up on anybody. Except for you.

(Ganondorf just smiles at her. She suddenly swings the folder at him and it passes right through him.)

Sheik: I knew it! You're not really there.

Ganondorf: Just bring him to me.

Sheik: (shrugging) Guess I have to follow orders if I want to get paid.

(She turns and walks away. After a few steps, she looks back, but Ganondorf is gone. Sheik sighs and turns, and suddenly zips away.

After a few seconds, from behind one of the pillars emerges a dark figure – Wolf Parkman. He watches Sheik go with a small smile. He turns and walks into the building.

Cut to a room set up as a hospital room. A doctor with glasses, a mustache, and large green hair watches over someone in a large bed. There are lots of tubes hooked up to him. Wolf comes into the room.)

Wolf: The team is coming together.

(He pauses as we see a man's eye narrow. Wolf nods.)

Wolf: (nervous) Yeah, I caused Luigi to see Ganondorf, just like you asked. Now he thinks he's doing God's work.

(We cut to see a ring on the man's finger – the same ring as the man who attacked Samus in her vision.)

Wolf: We're building an army, just like you said. Wario said he'd have David here by tomorrow. Don't worry, everything's under control.

(We zoom out to see a tall man dressed in a blue racing suit in the bed, unmoving. He narrows his eyes and looks at Wolf again.)

Wolf: (nodding nervously) Sure thing. Whatever you say goes, Captain Petrelli.

* * *

**New characters**:

Stephen Canfield – Stephen Gaimanwatch (28th/38 Smashers)

Eric Doyle – Lucas Doyle (29th)

Dr. Livitz – Dr. Wright

Arthur Petrelli – (Captain) Falcon Petrelli (30th)

**A/N**: So yeah, Lucas is a bad guy. I tried to think of soaeone who would "match up" with Pikachu. And Lucas has mental powers, so it kind of fits with him being Doyle. And of course, Captain Falcon is our new main bad guy. I'm going to use "Falcon" since he's already been Doug and Douglas in previous seasons. And if you've read the Heroes graphic novels, Arthur Petrelli was in the war (with Linderman!), so him being a "Captain" fits. (And of course there's the Samus/Falcon pairing for the shippers…:).) Anyway, there aren't any new characters for a bit, but lots of interesting stuff is about to happen. R/R and I'll see you soon!


End file.
